


An Idea Whose Time Has Come (di TDazz)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Quando due membri dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise vengono sorpresi a violare una legge di un pianeta alieno, Kirk e Spock se ne assumono la responsabilità in base a un insolito sistema legale.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Idea Whose Time Has Come](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563146) by TDazz. 



> Titolo: An Idea Whose Time Has Come (Un'idea il cui tempo è giunto)
> 
> Autrice: TDazz
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

**Nota della traduttrice:** È con piacere e divertimento che presento in italiano una classica esponente della nobile tradizione che ho scoperto chiamarsi AMTDI (aliens-made-them-do-it) ☺ Nella versione originale è una one shot, ma essendo molto lunga ho preferito dividerla in tre capitoli.  
(come sempre, un grazie speciale alla mia beta Lilyj, che si è fatta in quattro per rendere presentabili i miei pasticci ❤ )

**Un'idea il cui tempo è giunto**

"Rapporto, signor Spock."  
  
"Temo che il rapporto non sia favorevole."  
  
Uno dei compiti del primo ufficiale era quello di gestire le questioni di disciplina tra l'equipaggio. Sebbene non si fosse mai sottratto a quel dovere, c’erano momenti in cui Spock desiderava che ricadesse su qualcun altro. Lo desiderava ora, sebbene fosse illogico desiderare ciò che non era, e nonostante non fosse etico preferire che qualcun altro fosse responsabile di un compito assegnatogli.  
  
Forse poteva trovare una minima consolazione nel sapere che c'erano momenti in cui il capitano Kirk desiderava che qualcun altro fosse capitano. Spock sospettava che questa sarebbe stata una di quelle occasioni.  
  
"Il tenente Sulu e il guardiamarina Chekov sono stati accusati di violazioni multiple. Ho inviato l'elenco completo al suo padd, ma basti dire che quei due hanno offeso quasi ogni sensibilità morale posseggano i Luquun."  
  
Jim inclinò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi. "Va bene." disse. "Qual è il verdetto?"  
  
"Sfortunatamente, qui sta il problema. Esistono poche prove della loro trasgressione, quindi prima della loro incriminazione dev’essere condotta un'indagine completa."  
  
"Come diavolo si fa a indagare su un bacio dietro la legnaia?" chiese Jim.  
  
"Il magistrato ha riconosciuto una difficoltà intrinseca nell'investigare un caso come questo. Questa è la prima di molte difficoltà. La legge planetaria richiede che un sospettato che sia stato accusato di un crimine rimanga nel distretto amministrativo in cui si suppone che il crimine sia stato commesso fino a quando l'accusato venga processato o le accuse vengono annullate o respinte per mancanza di prove."  
  
"La _prima_ difficoltà?" ripeté Jim. "Qual è la seconda?"  
  
"La legge prescrive un periodo minimo di indagine di un anno."  
  
"Be’, non abbiamo un anno, signor Spock. Che tipo di pena dovranno affrontare, se condannati?"  
  
"Per fortuna, questa non è una società che impieghi la pena di morte o qualsiasi tipo di punizione corporale. È verosimile una sentenza detentiva.”  
  
"Per un dannato bacio," mormorò Jim. "Per quanto?"  
  
"È difficile prevederlo, comunque..."  
  
"Giorni? Settimane? Mesi?"  
  
"Giorni, molto probabilmente, però..."  
  
"E il magistrato non è indulgente per via della nostra ignoranza? So che è piuttosto improbabile, ma domandare non fa mai male."  
  
"Ho chiesto, e il magistrato è comprensivo. Mi ha assicurato che farà in modo che venga impiegata la pena minima. Tuttavia ..."  
  
"Allora vada laggiù e consigli loro di dichiararsi colpevoli e iniziare a scontare la loro condanna." Jim iniziò ad alzarsi.  
  
"Capitano, c'è un'ulteriore complicazione."  
  
Jim si sedette di nuovo. "Un’altra?"  
  
"Gli accusati non possono condannarsi da soli. Non possono 'dichiararsi colpevoli’.”

“Cosa?”  
  
"Sono consapevole della sua generale avversione per le lezioni di storia durante un rapporto, ma credo che ci siano due punti della storia di Luquun che sono rilevanti in questo caso."  
  
Jim l’incoraggiò con un gesto. "Vada avanti."  
  
"In primo luogo, per quanto riguarda il sistema legale, il governo attualmente al potere ha rovesciato circa ottant'anni fa un regime altamente corrotto. Confessioni estorte con la tortura, dubbi patteggiamenti, indagini condotte in fretta, indagini che si sono protratte indefinitamente, sessioni di tribunale in piena notte... Tali ingiustizie erano dilaganti. La riforma legale ha portato con sé nuove rigide leggi che richiedono trasparenza in tutti i procedimenti giudiziari. Pertanto, è estremamente difficile aggirare i procedimenti legali."

"Quindi, mi sta dicendo che il tribunale ha l'obbligo di trovare prove a sostegno di eventuali accuse mosse contro i membri del mio equipaggio e che le confessioni di Chekov e Sulu sarebbero inutili?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
Jim rise senza allegria. "Questo è un approccio molto illuminato per un sistema legale. In che modo una società così incentrata sui diritti degli accusati finisce per avere una legge contro un bacio rubato?"  
  
"È una legge contro l'omosessualità."  
  
"Sì, Spock, ne sono consapevole. Sembra in contrasto con il sistema legale che hai appena descritto."  
  
"Questo è il secondo punto di storia che è rilevante, anche se solo per comprendere la gravità delle accuse. C'era un virus a trasmissione sessuale che è stato riscontrato per la prima volta circa cento anni fa. Era orribile e al culmine della sua diffusione oltre l'ottanta per cento dei maschi e i due terzi delle femmine erano portatori della malattia, che si scoprì aver avuto origine in popolazioni omosessuali: alcune prove suggeriscono che il regime precedente l’abbia introdotto nella popolazione. Le paure divennero tabù, che furono trascritte in leggi. I Luquun hanno compiuto progressi nel ridurre l'impatto della malattia negli ultimi anni, nella misura in cui colpisce ancora una volta soprattutto i maschi omosessuali, ma la paura persiste ".  
  
"Assomiglia all’AIDS."  
  
"È una storia che la maggior parte delle civiltà troverebbe familiare. Su Vulcano, era la Sindrome di Pa'nar che veniva passata attraverso la fusione mentale. Nei tempi antichi, era noto che fosse il risultato di una tecnica di fusione impropria, ma quella conoscenza andò perduta. Per molti secoli, la pratica della fusione è stata considerata innaturale e c'era poca pietà o comprensione per i Vulcaniani che ne ammettevano la capacità. Su Andoria, il virus Loshil affliggeva le femmine con una particolare sequenza genetica, e quelle persone sono state evitate a tal punto che si prevede che quell'intera popolazione si estinguerà entro il prossimo secolo. I Narhopian hanno cambiato il colore predominante della pelle nel loro mondo attraverso una selezione genetica nata dalla paura di un virus endemico tra le loro varianti più pallide e..."  
  
"Ho capito," interruppe Jim. "Abbiamo tutti questo capitolo nella nostra storia. Quindi abbiamo _qualche_ opzione, Spock?"  
  
"Be’,” disse Spock, "i Luquun hanno sviluppato una strana tradizione che ha preso il posto della confessione. Esiste un consolidato precedente legale, per qualcuno accusato di un crimine non violento, di organizzare un crimine maggiore in un tale modo di fornire prove sufficienti per garantire la condanna, eliminando così la lunga indagine sul crimine minore. Ad esempio, se io fossi stato accusato del furto di un oggetto del valore di dieci dei loro crediti ed esistessero prove insufficienti per un rapido processo, i magistrati incaricati di esaminare il caso potrebbero ordinare un'indagine che durerebbe da un minimo di tre mesi a un massimo di un anno. Dato che per questo periodo da tre a dodici mesi porterei lo stigma di un'indagine, potrei organizzare il furto di un oggetto del valore di cinquanta dei loro crediti, e provvedere testimoni, lasciare le impronte digitali e consentire che l'oggetto fosse trovato in mio possesso. Per tradizione, il pubblico ministero rinuncerebbe alle accuse minori a favore delle maggiori, sarei processato, sarei condannato e sconterei la pena di trenta giorni per le accuse maggiori."  
  
"È uno degli espedienti più assurdi che abbia mai sentito nominare," borbottò Jim. "Quindi, sta dicendo che Chekov e Sulu potrebbero fare qualcosa di peggio, di fronte a testimoni, essere condannati e scontare il loro tempo, e le accuse per il bacio sarebbero lasciate cadere?"  
  
"In sostanza," disse Spock. "Ho richiesto ulteriori dettagli. Ad esempio, se Chekov e Sulu dovessero intraprendere un atto di fornicazione davanti a testimoni, ci si potrebbe aspettare che il pubblico ministero scelga di non dar seguito alle accuse associate al loro bacio."  
  
"Surreale."  
  
"Inoltre, i Luquun hanno sviluppato una clausola per i crimini morali. Un'ora di gogna potrebbe essere il sostituto di un giorno di prigione."  
  
Jim si limitò a scuotere la testa. "Quindi, mi sta suggerendo di ordinare ai membri del mio equipaggio di fare sesso di fronte a un pubblico in modo da poter essere condannati a — cosa? Dieci giorni? Venti? — di prigione, e poi optare per scontare invece il tempo alla gogna?”  
  
"Il magistrato Kiru mi ha informato che se venissero giudicati colpevoli di tutto, la loro pena potrebbe variare da sei a sessanta giorni. Mi ha assicurato che avrebbe fatto istanza per la pena minima." Spock non alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Jim. A Jim sembrò strano. A pensarci bene, Spock aveva a malapena incrociato i suoi occhi da quando si era seduto.  
  
"Cosa non mi sta dicendo?" chiese Jim.  
  
"Sono stato in grado di visitare Sulu e Chekov," disse Spock. "Sulu sta affrontando abbastanza bene la situazione, ma Chekov è... no. È mortificato, Capitano. Non sono sicuro che possa resistere emotivamente alla copulazione pubblica e alla gogna."  
  
Jim scosse la testa. "Allora, cosa sta suggerendo? Che li abbandoniamo al loro destino su questo pianeta e passiamo tra un anno o giù di lì per riprenderli?"  
  
"C’è un altro aspetto della legge di Luquun per i reati non violenti, un individuo in una posizione di autorità - un genitore, un datore di lavoro, un professore e così via - può accettare la responsabilità del crimine per conto dell'imputato. Con la sua autorizzazione, Capitano, vorrei assumermi la responsabilità del guardiamarina Chekov."  
  
"Intende... Andrà alla gogna al posto suo?"  
  
"Mi offro volontario anche per commettere il crimine maggiore.”  
  
Jim si limità a fissarlo. "Farà sesso in pubblico con Sulu?"  
  
"Se sarà d'accordo."  
  
"Spock," disse Jim, sporgendosi in avanti, "posso farle una domanda personale che tecnicamente non dovrei fare?"  
  
"Vuole sapere se sono omosessuale. Non lo sono. Non ritengo che sia rilevante. Io _mi considero_ responsabile di questa situazione. Avrei dovuto mantenere la disciplina più rigorosa tra la squadra di sbarco".  
  
" Non se la prenda troppo con sé stesso," disse Jim. "A meno che lei non abbia presentato un rapporto fuorviante, si sono defilati per una piccola pomiciata mentre era occupato altrove." Si sedette e incrociò le mani sullo stomaco. Studiò Spock per alcuni istanti, poi chiese: "È sicuro al riguardo?”  
  
“Ci ho riflettuto molto.”  
  
"Be’, io non ci ho pensato molto, ma temo che se lo faccio dirò di no." S’inumidì le labbra. "Ne è certo?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Molto bene. Ad una condizione."  
  
"Quale sarebbe?"  
  
"Se ha intenzione di assumersi la responsabilità per conto di Chekov, io farò la stessa cosa per Sulu."  
  
Spock annuì. "Sospettavo che l’avrebbe fatto."  
  
"Quindi cosa facciamo?"  
  
Spock fece scivolare un tablet sul tavolo verso Jim. "Kiru ha avanzato questi suggerimenti riguardo al crimine maggiore. Come può vedere, una copulazione che termini con un’eiaculazione fornirà prove sufficienti per la nostra condanna."  
  
Jim lesse le raccomandazioni, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui gli si torceva lo stomaco. "Va bene," disse. "Io... ehm... penso che abbiamo bisogno di un piano solido."  
  
"Concordo."  
  
Jim si schiarì la gola. "Io... ehm... nemmeno io sono gay," disse. "Giusto perché lei lo sappia."  
  
"Non credevo che lo fosse. Per quanto poco possa aver considerato la domanda."  
  
"Penso che dovremmo parlare con Bones."  
  
"Molto bene." Spock non sembrava felice di quella prospettiva.  
  
Bones non fu felice del loro piano quando glielo dissero. "Non mi piace," dichiarò. "Non credo sia una buona idea."  
  
"È un'idea migliore di tutte le alternative," disse Jim in tono piatto. "Non m’interessa sapere perché disapprovi. Voglio sapere quali sono i tuoi suggerimenti per renderlo il più... indolore possibile."  
  
"Cominciamo con un controllo standard delle malattie sessualmente trasmissibili per entrambi," disse Bones.  
  
"E va bene,” disse Jim, arrotolandosi la manica. Spock fece lo stesso.  
  
Bones continuò ad avere un’espressione scontenta mentre raccoglieva campioni di sangue e li accompagnava uno per volta in una sala da visita privata per una breve conversazione sulla loro storia sessuale e un rapido esame. Dopo un paio d'ore, li aveva dichiarati entrambi in salute, anche se non pensava che procedere fosse una buona idea.  
  
"Nessuno di voi è mai stato con un altro maschio," disse Bones mentre li faceva accomodare entrambi nella stanza degli esami. "Avete almeno un’idea di come funziona?"  
  
"È sesso, Bones. Non è poi così duro. Perdona il gioco di parole."  
  
"Volevi che questo fosse indolore, Jim? Lascia che ti riveli un segreto: non puoi semplicemente sbattere l’uccello nel culo di un ragazzo. Lo faresti a pezzi. Voi due avete già un piano?"  
  
"Abbiamo discusso della necessità di svilupparne uno," disse Spock.  
  
"Bene, ecco un buon punto di partenza: chi sarà il lato ricevente di questa combinazione?"  
  
Spock e Jim si scambiarono un'occhiata. Jim si stava facendo forza per offrirsi volontario quando Spock lo batté sul tempo.  
  
"Sarò io."  
  
"Ha mai inserito analmente qualcosa?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bones guardò Jim. “Tu l’hai fatto?”  
  
"No."  
  
"Fantastico. Due vergini. Va bene, Spock, perché non si spoglia..."  
  
"Perché?" chiese Jim.  
  
"Qual è il problema, Jim? Timido tutto d’un tratto?" contrattaccò Bones. "Pensi che sia imbarazzante mostrare le chiappe al dottore della tua nave? Prova a mostrarle a una dozzina di giurati."  
  
"Il procedimenti legali dei Luquun non si basano su giurati selezionati tra i cittadini. Una commissione di sedici magistrati eletti ascolterà il caso e deciderà..."  
  
"Pur affascinante come sono certo che sia il sistema giudiziario di Luquun, non m’interessa. Si spogli, Spock. Jim, lavati le mani. Questa è la lezione numero uno, bisogna iniziare con le mani pulite."  
  
Spock voltò le spalle a entrambi e si slacciò i pantaloni. "È necessario per i nostri scopi che mi spogli completamente?"  
  
"No," disse Bones. "Si levi solo i pantaloni e salga su quel lettino laggiù. Perché non s’inginocchia e non mette la testa sul materasso? Jim, vieni qui." Bones prese la mano di Jim e gli spremette sulle dita una grossa dose di lubrificante. "Vedi questo? _Questo_ è quanto devi usarne. Se hai dei dubbi sul fatto di averne così tanto, usane di più. Sbattilo contro il suo… non hai nemmeno frequentato il corso di anatomia, vero? Il suo ano è quaggiù". Bones mise la mano di Jim al posto giusto contro il sedere di Spock.  
  
Spock si ritrasse dal liquido freddo.  
  
"Metti un dito dentro. Fai attenzione. Dobbiamo essere sicuri di tagliare le unghie... e fermati. Lo hai sentito tendersi?"  
  
"Sì," disse Jim da dietro il suo rossore ardente.  
  
"Se s’irrigidisce, fermati finché non si abitua a te. Aspetta che si rilassi... sta bene, Spock?"  
  
"Sto bene," rispose Spock, con voce soffocata.  
  
"Va bene, andiamo un po' più a fondo. Così. Usa la punta del dito per spingere nella sua apertura..."  
  
Il giorno dopo, Jim trovò un po' difficile trovarsi faccia a faccia con Spock, ma evitarlo non era un'opzione. "Come sta?" chiese nel modo più neutrale possibile.  
  
"Sto bene, grazie," rispose Spock. "E lei?"  
  
"Bene."  
  
Di comune e tacito accordo, non dissero altro al riguardo. Spock tornò sul pianeta e fece alcuni discreti preparativi, quindi chiese di velocizzare il procedimento di accusa. A metà mattinata, ricevettero la notizia che i due membri dell'equipaggio _dell'Enterprise_ avrebbero dovuto presentarsi davanti al magistrato la mattina successiva alle 09.00. Spock lo riferì a Jim, che lo raggiunse sulla superficie del pianeta. Ottennero il permesso di parlare con i membri del loro equipaggio in carcere.  
  
Jim non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da una prigione Luquun, ma fu piacevolmente sorpreso. Era una prigione di bassa sicurezza, progettata per limitare la libertà di movimento senza affliggere in modo eccessivo i prigionieri. La sala delle visite aveva quattro comode sedie che circondavano una tavola rotonda. C'erano pareti a specchio, che Jim sospettava fossero in realtà vetri a due vie. Avevano accesso a un replicatore programmato con un assortimento di svariate bevande. Jim e Spock si sedettero ai poli del tavolo opposti e aspettarono i detenuti.  
  
Sulu fu il primo ad essere scortato dentro. Era vestito con un'uniforme rosso vivo, e sembrava contrito e a disagio mentre si sedeva accanto a Spock, di fronte a Jim.  
  
"Mi dispiace, Capitano..." iniziò a dire prima ancora che la guardia se ne fosse andata.  
  
"Non una parola, signor Sulu,” rispose Jim.  
  
Aspettarono in silenzio che arrivasse Chekov. La valutazione di Spock su di lui era corretta: aveva un aspetto molto peggiore di Sulu. Non era stato maltrattato, era vestito con la stessa uniforme rosso brillante, ma i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di rosso, il naso era gonfio e il suo respiro era irregolare. Era pallido e tremante mentre si sedeva accanto a Jim, che riconobbe un giovane uomo che si sforzava duramente di non piangere di fronte a un ufficiale superiore. Con educazione evitò di notare il tirar su con il naso.  
  
"Siete stati entrambi trattati bene?" chiese Jim.  
  
"Sì, signore," rispose Sulu. Le labbra di Chekov si mossero, ma le sue parole furono impercettibili; Jim pensò avesse risposto in modo affermativo dal momento che la sua testa oscillò.  
  
"Siete stati informati del motivo della vostra detenzione?"  
  
"Sì, signore," rispose Sulu. Chekov annuì di nuovo, senza fingere di parlare, e si strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti.  
  
"Vi è stato spiegato il procedimento legale?"  
  
"Sì, signore," rispose Sulu. Chekov perse la sua battaglia con le lacrime e rivolse la sua energia a reprimere autentici singhiozzi.  
  
Jim iniziò ad allungare un braccio verso di lui, ma Spock lo fermò. "Non sono sicuro di come verrà interpretata tale azione."  
  
Jim convocò invece la guardia. "Chiedo perché non abbiamo familiarità con le leggi del vostro pianeta," disse. "Offenderà ulteriormente la vostra moralità se consolerò il membro del mio equipaggio?"  
  
La guardia dovette verificare con il suo supervisore e il supervisore convocò un avvocato. Cinque minuti dopo, straordinariamente veloce per un'istituzione di polizia, Jim ricevette la sua risposta. Fu riconosciuto come un leader tra i membri del suo equipaggio, il che significava che, in effetti, poteva prendersi certe libertà. Il confortare un guardiamarina in lacrime a quanto pareva era una di esse.  
  
Jim passò un braccio attorno a Chekov e lo tirò vicino. "Shh," sussurrò. "Va tutto bene, guardiamarina."  
  
"Signore, non avremmo mai voluto che accadesse questo," disse Sulu.  
  
Chekov singhiozzò mentre Jim lo cullava. "Si calmi, Chekov. Ha ancora il suo lavoro."  
  
Ciò sortì l'effetto desiderato. Chekov trattenne il respiro e sollevò la testa. "Davvero, signore?"  
  
"Signor Spock?"  
  
"La vostra più grave infrazione per la Flotta Stellare è l'incapacità di mantenere la vostra postazione durante una situazione di non combattimento. La sanzione prescritta per tale infrazione è un ammonimento. Potete considerarvi entrambi ammoniti e dovreste ricordare che un’ulteriore ammonimento per la stessa infrazione nell’arco dei prossimi tre mesi comporterebbe un’annotazione ufficiale sui vostri stati di servizio."  
  
Sulu fece un leggero sorriso. "Non c’è pericolo che ciò accada, dato che saremo ancora qui in prigione. È quello che siete venuti a dirci, non è vero?"  
  
"No," disse Jim, facendo scorrere la mano in modo rassicurante sulla schiena ancora tremante di Chekov. "In realtà, prevediamo che tornerete sulla nave domani pomeriggio. Spock è stato informato di una peculiarità del sistema legale Luquun. Presumendo che abbiamo interpretato correttamente i requisiti, sarete liberi dopo l'udienza di domani."  
  
"Ma come--?" cominciò Chekov.  
  
"Non preoccupatevi dei dettagli," rispose Spock.  
  
"L’unica cosa di cui dovete essere informati è il fatto che lo faremo," disse Jim. "Domani in tribunale, Spock chiederà che la sua condanna venga trasferita a lui, sig. Chekov. E chiederò che la sua pena venga trasferita a me. Come vostri comandanti, è nostro diritto fare questa richiesta, e i funzionari del pianeta ci hanno assicurato che questo è accettabile. Sarete riportati alla nave e io e Spock saremo in una posizione migliore per organizzare una rapida conclusione della questione. "  
  
Jim aveva provato quel discorso nella mente per tutta la mattina. Ebbe l'effetto desiderato. "Signore, non può accettare la responsabilità delle nostre azioni..." protestò Sulu.  
  
"Posso e lo farò. Come suo capitano, si dà il caso che io _sia_ responsabile delle sue azioni. Sono responsabile di tutte le azioni di ogni singolo membro del mio equipaggio. Posso essere perseguito per qualsiasi crimine commesso. Se non ci crede, dia un'occhiata ai regolamenti di comando della Flotta Stellare. "  
  
"E come ufficiale al comando della squadra di sbarco, io sono responsabile delle azioni di ogni membro del personale a terra," disse Spock.  
  
“Non si preoccupi, Sulu. Spock e io staremo bene. Questo non si ripercuoterà negativamente neppure sui nostri stati di servizio. È un malinteso riguardo a un tabù culturale che non era stato affrontato in nessun precedente rapporto. La prossima volta che una nave della Federazione visiterà questo pianeta, saranno meglio informati."  
  
"Inoltre, abbiamo guadagnato l'opportunità per diverse linee di ricerca che probabilmente non avremmo perseguito in altre circostanze," disse Spock.  
  
Jim fece un minuscolo sorriso. "Sempre un accademico." Strinse le spalle di Chekov. "Quindi, voi due fatevi una bella notte di sonno, _rilassatevi_ , e Spock e io vi vedremo domani mattina."  
  
Se Sulu e Chekov dormirono bene o no, Jim non lo seppe mai. _Lui_ _non lo fece_ _._ Si girò e rigirò, svegliandosi più volte da sogni che potevano essere meglio descritti come incubi erotici. Quando suonò la sveglia era ansioso di alzarsi dal letto, e si affrettò a fare la doccia e indossare l'alta uniforme. Incontrò Spock nella stanza del teletrasporto alle 07.00 e raggiunsero insieme il pianeta. Per la prima volta, Jim incontrò il magistrato Kiru. Jim si era aspettato che l'uomo non gli sarebbe piaciuto, ma fu sorpreso.  
  
"È ammirevole che lei sia disposto a fare tutto questo per i membri del suo equipaggio," disse Kiru. "Il nostro sistema legale deve sembrarle terribilmente contorto."  
  
"Non più di ogni altro," rispose diplomaticamente Jim. "Tuttavia, avrei preferito che la nostra esperienza non avvenisse in prima persona."  
  
Chiacchierarono con Kiru per qualche altro minuto prima che li scortasse in aula. Ben lungi dai cupi locali che erano comuni sulla terra e su Vulcano, il tribunale Luquun era stata progettato pensando alla bellezza e alla comodità. Le sedie erano tutte imbottite e le finestre svettanti lasciavano entrare la luce del sole mattutino. Su una parete erano allineate sculture di vetro, un lampadario scintillante pendeva dal soffitto.  
  
La corte fu richiamata all’ordine alle 08.00 da un cerimoniere che suonò un campanello. Si poteva essere tentati di pensare a lui come al "giudice" secondo gli standard della maggior parte dei sistemi legali della Federazione, ma in realtà era più affine all'ufficiale giudiziario. La commissione di sedici magistrati serviva da giudice e giuria, di cui uno aveva anche il ruolo di accusatore e un altro di difensore. Jim aveva i suoi dubbi su un sistema con così pochi controlli ed equilibri, ma doveva ammettere che la corte era un modello di efficienza ed equità. (In seguito lo menzionò a Spock, il quale fece notare che i controlli e i bilanciamenti erano intrinsecamente inefficienti e basati sul presupposto che non ci si poteva fidare dei funzionari eletti; a Jim non era mai venuto in mente che si potesse aver fiducia di un funzionario eletto, ma i Luquun di certo sembravano fidarsi implicitamente dei loro.)  
  
Le udienze erano programmate ogni dieci minuti durante la mattinata, quindi Spock e Jim ebbero l'opportunità di assistere a sei di esse prima che arrivasse il loro turno. In ciascun caso, l'imputato restò in piedi davanti al banco di sedici magistrati dall'aria pomposa vestiti di color granato. L'ufficiale giudiziario avrebbe letto le accuse, quindi avrebbe chiesto all'assemblea se esistessero prove sufficienti affinché il caso potesse arrivare al processo. In tre dei sei casi, la risposta fu affermativa, nel qual caso l'imputato fu portato via per essere processato quel giorno stesso in un'altra aula di tribunale. Dei restanti casi, due furono archiviati e uno fu sospeso fino al momento in cui potesse essere completata un'indagine.  
  
Questa era la risposta che potevano aspettarsi Sulu e Chekov, aveva detto Kiru, che non era uno dei magistrati nell'aula di tribunale quel giorno.  
  
Alla fine, Sulu e Chekov furono scortati dentro, precisamente alle 09.00. Le loro uniformi erano state loro restituite, ed erano entrambi azzimati e a schiena dritta. Fu pronunciato il discorso preliminare, quindi l'ufficiale giudiziario si rivolse ai magistrati.  
  
"Il signor Sulu è accusato di indecenza in un luogo pubblico. La corte come valuta le prove contro di lui?"  
  
"La corte ritiene le prove insufficienti," intonò il capo magistrato.  
  
"E il tribunale intende proseguire le indagini?"  
  
"L'indagine è autorizzata per un periodo minimo di tre mesi, non superiore a diciotto."  
  
Un campanello confermò la risposta.  
  
"Il signor Sulu, un maschio, è accusato di intenzionale contatto sessuale con un altro maschio. In che modo la corte valuta le prove contro di lui?"  
  
Insufficienti, ma tali da giustificare un'indagine. Lo stesso valeva per l'accusa di contaminazione morale, di comportamento sregolato. di lascivia. del tentativo di commettere sodomia, e dell'incapacità di mantenere una distanza rispettosa da un ospite di fuori-mondo. Il campanello risuonò di nuovo nell'aula di tribunale, rimbalzando su tutte le sculture di vetro.  
  
"Signor Sulu," disse l'ufficiale giudiziario, rivolgendosi infine all’accusato, "questo tribunale ha stabilito che non sono state, ma possono ancora essere, procurate prove sufficienti riguardo a queste accuse. Le viene richiesto d rimanere in questa giurisdizione fino al momento in cui sia stata completata un'indagine e il caso esaminato.” Il campanello suonò di nuovo, poi l'ufficiale giudiziario si rivolse all’uditorio. "Questo tribunale è stato avvisato che rimane una petizione in merito a questo caso. Il firmatario può farsi avanti, per favore?"  
  
Quella era l’imbeccata per Jim. Si alzò in piedi, raddrizzò la tunica e marciò nell'arena della corte.  
  
"Dichiari il suo nome, signore."  
  
"Il capitano James T. Kirk della nave stellare della Federazione _Enterprise_."  
  
"Capitano Kirk, per favore, esponga la sua petizione.”  
  
"In quanto ufficiale comandante del tenente Sulu, accetto la responsabilità per il membro del mio equipaggio e chiedo rispettosamente che questa corte trasferisca a me tutte le accuse mosse al tenente Sulu."  
  
Il balivo si girò verso il banco. "La corte esaminerà la petizione del capitano Kirk?"  
  
Il magistrato capo chiese all'ufficiale giudiziario: "Il firmatario comprende la richiesta che ha fatto?"  
  
L'ufficiale giudiziario guardò di nuovo Jim. "Per favore, dimostri al tribunale la sua comprensione della sua petizione."  
  
"Comprendo che tutte le accuse mosse contro il tenente Sulu verranno applicate a me. Tutte le prove contro il tenente Sulu verranno applicate a me. Accetterò la sua condanna, che prevedo comporterà una pena detentiva. Gli sarà permesso di tornare ai suoi doveri sul _Enterprise_ e io rimarrò sul pianeta al posto suo. Resterò all'interno di questa giurisdizione fino al momento in cui la Corte ritenga che esistono prove sufficienti per procedere con il caso."  
  
L'ufficiale giudiziario riportò la sua attenzione sui magistrati. "Il tribunale trova che la comprensione del firmatario delle nostre leggi sia sufficiente?"  
  
Ci fu una breve consultazione, poi il capo magistrato annuì una volta. "Questa corte accetterà la petizione e accoglierà la richiesta."  
  
Un altro campanello sottolineò la decisione. "Capitano James T. Kirk," annunciò il capo, "la sua petizione è stata accolta. Tutte le accuse precedentemente mosse al signor Sulu verranno trasferite all'utente. La corte non è a conoscenza di ulteriori accuse che coinvolgano questo imputato. Se ne esiste alcuna, che venga presentata ora."  
  
Non si fece avanti nessuno.  
  
Il campanello suonò ancora una volta. "Per quanto riguarda il capitano Kirk, la corte ha deliberato."  
  
Il procedimento riferito al caso contro Chekov procedette allo stesso modo e venti minuti dopo che il timoniere e il navigatore erano stati scortati in aula, ne uscirono come uomini liberi. Jim sorrise incoraggiante nella loro direzione prima che lui e Spock fossero scortati in prigione.  
  
Furono separati e Jim fu sottoposto ai rigori della carcerazione: un esame medico, una raccolta di campioni di sangue, registrazioni biometriche di altezza, peso, impronte digitali, impronte delle mani, impronte delle dita dei piedi, impronte dei piedi. Gli venne fatta una doccia e data una nuova uniforme da prigione di un rosso brillante, dotata di un dispositivo di localizzazione, e fu portato nella sua cella. Aveva un letto, una sedia, un bagno e un lavandino. Si sedette sul letto e attese.  
  
Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, arrivò una guardia e aprì la sua cella. "È stato rilasciato sotto la custodia del magistrato Kiru," lo informò la guardia. "Venga, l’attende."  
  
Spock era già nell'atrio, in sommessa conversazione con Kiru, che fece un ampio sorriso. "Venga avanti, Capitano Kirk. Spock e io stavamo solo discutendo di cosa dovremmo scegliere per pranzo."  
  
Kiru li portò a casa sua e li sistemò nelle due stanze degli ospiti. La stanza di Spock era nella parte anteriore della casa e aveva una finestra che dava sulla strada; La stanza di Jim era dall'altra parte del corridoio e la finestra si affacciava sul cortile sul retro. Avevano in comune il bagno. Kiru aveva lasciato fuori dei vestiti per loro - i loro abiti, mandati dall’ _Enterprise_ quella mattina prima dell'udienza.  
  
"Proverò a trovare alloggi per voi in città", disse Kiru. "Nel frattempo, spero che vi sentirete i benvenuti qui. I vostri dispositivi di localizzazione -" indicò le loro caviglie "- avvertiranno le autorità se vi avventurerete oltre 250 metri da questa proprietà. Non è nemmeno alla fine della strada. Temo anche che ci siano telecamere installate in entrambe le stanze -" indicò in un angolo della stanza di Jim, identificando la videocamera per loro "- e in tutta la casa. Ho cercato di rendere la vostra detenzione il meno invasiva possibile."  
  
"Grazie per l'ospitalità," disse formalmente Spock.  
  
"Perché non vi cambiate prima di pranzo?"  
  
Si cambiarono e pranzarono con Kiru e altri due magistrati arrivati come ospiti. Durante il pranzo, la conversazione verté, come ci si poteva aspettare, sul caso in corso.  
  
"Devo dirglielo, capitano Kirk, trovo che ciò che lei e il comandante Spock state facendo qui sia piuttosto intrigante. Sto cercando di ricordare la mia casistica, Buruta; aiutami. Non credo che abbiamo mai visto un caso riguardante un crimine di turpitudine morale in cui la responsabilità sia stata assunta da una terza parte _e_ in cui il crimine maggiore sia stato commesso. È questo che intendete fare, no?"  
  
Jim appuntò su Spock un'occhiata esasperata. "Pensavo avesse detto che c'erano dei precedenti?"  
  
"Oh, ci sono," disse Buruta. "Entrambi i principi sono ben consolidati, e talvolta anche combinati. Spesso li troviamo accoppiati in crimini economici: un datore di lavoro che si assume la responsabilità dei crimini commessi dai suoi lavoratori, e quindi commette il crimine maggiore. Genitori e mentori spesso rivendicano la responsabilità per crimini di turpitudine morale, ma quasi sempre dopo che il crimine è stato processato. Nei casi in cui le prove non sono ritenute sufficienti, ma è giustificata un'indagine, l'imputato commette spesso il crimine maggiore. Credo che Runu sia nel giusto, tuttavia. Anch’io sono incapace di ricordare un caso che rispecchi questo."  
  
"Dovete considerarci terribilmente provinciali," disse Runu con un sorriso triste.  
  
"Kiru ha insinuato la stessa cosa stamattina," rispose Spock. "Non riteniamo che sia la nostra posizione ergerci a giudici delle leggi di un'altra civiltà".  
  
"Se i suoi uomini fossero stati accusati di omicidio, sareste venuti in loro soccorso?" chiese Runu.  
  
"Stiamo facendo un parallelo con questo scenario?" chiese Jim. "Stiamo presumendo che abbiano effettivamente commesso il crimine e che le prove non fossero sufficienti per il processo?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Avrei chiesto che fossero rimessi sotto la mia custodia per essere perseguiti secondo la legge della Federazione."  
  
"E il signor Sulu e il signor Chekov saranno perseguiti secondo la legge della Federazione?" chiese Buruta.  
  
"Non hanno infranto alcuna legge della Federazione." Jim sorrise mestamente. "La mia cultura non vede alcun problema nell’omosessualità.”  
  
"È interessante," ha detto Kiru. "E il suo mondo, Spock?"  
  
"Neanche i vulcaniani si oppongono alle relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso."  
  
"E altri mondi della Federazione?" chiese Kiru.  
  
"Ci sono molti mondi della Federazione," disse Kirk, tentando di eludere la domanda.  
  
"Quanti pensa riterrebbero che qui una legge sia stata violata?"  
  
"Beh, non sono un esperto..."  
  
"Secondo la sua stima."  
  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Che io sappia, nessuno."  
  
"Ormai dovete esservi accorti che ci sono alcuni di noi che vorrebbero presentare domanda di adesione alla Federazione," disse Runu. "Non vi è alcuna menzione specifica di tale questione all'interno della Carta della Federazione, tuttavia ci rendiamo conto che ciò non preclude la possibilità che il nostro mondo sarà visto in una luce sfavorevole a causa di questo atteggiamento."  
  
"Ora, questo non lo so," disse Jim. "Quello che posso dirvi è che quando un pianeta richiede l'adesione, la Federazione esamina la proposta con un occhio puntato agli atteggiamenti del pianeta nei confronti dei suoi cittadini."  
  
"In generale, la Federazione tiene in grande considerazione i diritti civili e l'uguaglianza," disse Spock. "Riteniamo tali attributi essenziali nei nostri pianeti membri. Una cultura che non mostra queste qualità generalmente non è considerata matura per l’adesione.”  
  
"Tuttavia," disse Jim, "nessuno di noi è perfetto. Sulla terra, di recente il nostro bigottismo ci è risultato evidente ancora una volta. Circa duecento anni fa, abbiamo intrapreso un'intensa riscrittura dei nostri principi di governo per renderli più inclusivi che abbiamo potuto. Abbiamo scovato tutti i riferimenti a genere, razza, nazionalità, etnia, religione e orientamento sessuale e li abbiamo sostituiti con la parola "Umano". Quindi, circa due anni fa, il nostro più stretto alleato nella Federazione ha vissuto un evento catastrofico. La Terra ha emesso un invito a tutti i vulcaniani sopravvissuti, ma ci è stato fatto notare che se si fossero trasferiti sulla Terra, loro avrebbero perso quasi tutti i diritti - legali, civili e personali - perché _non_ sono 'Umani'."  
  
Gli occhi di Kiru si spalancarono. "Il futuro della Terra nella Federazione è a rischio?"  
  
"No," disse Jim. "Stiamo riscrivendo tutte le nostre leggi.”  
  
"Questa decisione non fu raggiunta senza una certa discussione," sottolineò Spock. "Ci furono esseri umani che sostennero che le loro leggi _si_ applicavano _solo_ agli esseri di origine genetica terrestre."  
  
"Isolazionisti," disse Jim. "Una popolazione xenofoba dura a morire che ogni tanto ottiene un po' di luci della ribalta."  
  
"La Terra ha una lunga storia di progresso in direzione di sempre maggiori diritti civili,” disse Spock. "Negli ultimi anni, tali lotte richiedono progressivamente meno tempo per risolversi. I conflitti precedenti si protrassero per secoli. Ora è infrequente che uno richieda più di una generazione per risultare in cambiamento."  
  
Jim sorrise con calore a Kiru. "Che ci crediate o no, due anni è un tempo abbastanza breve per far girare gli ingranaggi del sistema giuridico sulla Terra."  
  
"Il punto saliente," disse Spock, "è che gli umani sono disposti a impegnarsi in queste discussioni. Hanno già fatto i conti con lo spirito delle loro leggi. È irrilevante se gli autori avrebbero considerato i Vulcaniani meritevoli degli stessi diritti degli Umani, oppure no. Gli autori scrissero leggi che erano il più possibile inclusive che per quanto ne sapevano all’epoca."  
  
"È molto interessante," ripeté Kiru. "Davvero molto interessante."  
  
Dopo pranzo, Kiru suggerì di uscire tutti nel cortile sul retro per godersi il pomeriggio.  
  
Jim e Spock rifiutarono educatamente con la scusa per volersi fare un sonnellino. Non appena i tre magistrati uscirono di casa, Jim fece segno a Spock di seguirlo nella sua stanza.


	2. Chapter 2

"È davvero così facile?" chiese, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.  
  
"Sembrerebbe che lo sia."  
  
"Possiamo fidarci di Kiru? Non stiamo per fare qualcosa che ci farà rinchiudere per i prossimi dieci anni, vero?"  
  
"Ho fatto in modo di entrare in contatto casuale con Kiru. Non è efficace come una fusione mentale, ma sono stato in grado di accertare la sua onestà."  
  
"Un politico onesto. Non pensavo che l’avrei mai visto."  
  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio. "I Luquun lo esigono. Eleggono i funzionari basandosi principalmente sull'integrità e sono veloci a esigere che i funzionari che sembrano abusare della loro posizione si dimettano." Lanciò di proposito un’occhiata alla telecamera nell'angolo, che era orientata verso il letto. "Iniziamo?"  
  
Jim sbuffò. "Sai, dovresti offrirmi una cena e del vino prima di metterci al lavoro."  
  
"Abbiamo appena mangiato. Non credo che il vino sia una buona idea. Non vogliamo permettere alcun dubbio che le nostre capacità di giudizio siano state compromesse."  
  
"Stavo scherzando," disse Jim.  
  
Fece un respiro profondo e si avvicinò alla finestra. Spingendo le tende da un lato, sbirciò nel cortile. I tre magistrati erano seduti a non più di tre metri di distanza, con una chiara visuale nella stanza. Jim seguì la linea degli sguardi ed ebbe la conferma che avrebbero visto direttamente il letto. Lasciò ricadere la tenda e si fece da parte.  
  
Allora Spock si avvicinò alla finestra e spostò la tenda di lato guardò fuori nel cortile, poi di nuovo al letto, e infilò la stoffa dietro un gancio.  
  
Tutto ciò era stato coreografato in anticipo, progettato per dimostrare che sia Jim che Spock potevano ragionevolmente immaginare che sarebbero stati visibili. In effetti, ogni cosa che stavano per fare era stata orchestrata con uno scopo preciso in mente.  
  
Spock si tolse la tunica e l’appoggiò sullo schienale di una sedia, poi si sedette per togliersi gli stivali. Jim fece lo stesso, poi si alzò e si slacciò i pantaloni. Esitò solo un momento prima di chinarsi a spingerli giù insieme alla biancheria intima, quindi piegò entrambi gli indumenti sul braccio e li portò alla sedia, sfilando oltre la finestra nel processo. Spock gli si avvicinò alle spalle, a quel punto nudo anche lui.  
  
"Suppongo che abbiamo superato il punto di non ritorno, no?" chiese Jim, resistendo alla tentazione di coprirsi.  
  
"Se non vuole procedere..."  
  
"Spock, smettila. Questo è già abbastanza difficile senza che io debba pensarci due volte prima di dire qualcosa."  
  
La mano di Spock si sollevò per cullare la faccia di Jim e inclinarla verso l'alto. "Anch'io sono a disagio."  
  
Avevano discusso di cosa avrebbero fatto, e in quale ordine. Questa era la parte in cui avrebbero dovuto baciarsi. Jim non era del tutto pronto, quindi toccò con le labbra il palmo di Spock. Spock girò la testa di Jim e unì le loro labbra. Jim non sapeva cosa fare con le mani, che scivolarono dalle spalle di Spock alla sua vita, poi di nuovo alle spalle, poi alla schiena. Non appena gli toccò la spina dorsale, Spock divenne quasi liquido tra le sue braccia.  
  
A dispetto di sé stesso, Jim sorrise leggermente. "Questo ti piace."  
  
"Sì," disse Spock, poi si schiarì la gola. "Dovremmo avvicinarci al letto. Non sono sicuro che siamo nel raggio della telecamera."  
  
"Giusto." Fecero alcuni passi verso il letto e Jim avvolse di nuovo le braccia attorno alla vita di Spock, abbracciandolo forte. "Io... ehm... ho dimenticato cosa dovremmo fare dopo."  
  
"Dovremmo toccarci intimamente a vicenda," rispose Spock. Abbassò una mano sullo stomaco di Jim, lasciando che le sue dita scivolassero attraverso i riccioli elastici di peli castani. Jim si morse il labbro e chiuse gli occhi. "Sarebbe utile se tu facessi lo stesso."  
  
"Oh, sì." Jim curvò le dita contro la coscia di Spock, facendo scivolare la mano verso l'alto. In qualche modo, riuscì ad essere sorpreso quando trovò un uccello leggermente turgido invece delle pieghe vellutate di una vagina. Quasi tirò indietro di scatto la mano mentre l'organo di Spock vi cresceva dentro.  
  
Jim premette il palmo contro quell’uccello poco familiare, testando la sensazione contro la sua mano, misurando la circonferenza con le dita. Spock s’irrigidì e il suo uccello continuò ad allungarsi fino a quando la punta diede un colpetto contro il polso di Jim.  
  
"Sei... uh... davvero coinvolto, non è vero?" chiese Jim mentre lo accarezzava.  
  
"Se stai osservando la mia eccitazione, direi che è evidente," rispose Spock. "Tu non sei eccitato."  
  
Jim si fece leggermente indietro e diede un’occhiataccia al suo uccello inerte. "Mi abituerò all'idea," disse Jim.  
  
Spock lanciò un'occhiata alla telecamera. "Posso suggerirti di abituarti all'idea rapidamente? Preferirei non essere accusato di aver forzato un partner riluttante."  
  
Quella frase ebbe l’unico effetto di uccidere definitivamente l’erezione di Jim: il suo uccello si ritrasse al sicuro.  
  
Spock sospirò. "Sdraiati, per favore."  
  
"Che cosa--?"  
  
"Userò la mia bocca su di te. Se questo non basterà a stimolarti a sufficienza per mostrare eccitazione, almeno la sua assenza non sarà così visibile. Sdraiati."  
  
"Solo... dammi un minuto, ok?" Jim indietreggiò di un passo da Spock e si guardò attorno. I suoi occhi si posarono prima sulla telecamera, poi sulla finestra. Tre magistrati ricambiarono il suo sguardo. All'improvviso, non fu solo l’uccello di Jim ad avere dei dubbi. "Non so se posso farlo."  
  
Spock allungò una mano verso di lui. "Puoi," insistette. "Eri eccitato un momento fa, quando mi hai chiesto se lo fossi. Lo sono. Non pensare ad altro che a questo momento."  
  
"Forse quella stronzata della mente sulla materia funziona per te, ma..."  
  
Spock lo fermò coprendogli la bocca con un altro bacio e lo guidò verso il letto. Jim sentì la coperta morbida sotto il suo culo nudo e la sensazione fu inaspettatamente eccitante. Spock si chinò su di lui, premendo la mano tra le cosce di Jim e allargandogli le gambe.  
  
"Sono aperto a suggerimenti," disse Spock mentre il suo pollice sfiorava le palle di Jim.  
  
"Non ne ho nessuno. A quanto pare in questo tu sei molto più a tuo agio di me."  
  
"Improbabile," disse Spock, poi fece una pausa, fissando Jim negli occhi. "Essere a proprio agio è un requisito?"  
  
Jim poteva sentire la sua faccia arrossire. "Non do il meglio di me quando sono nervoso."  
  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ciò potrebbe rappresentare un problema, allora. Se non sei in grado di ottenere un'erezione, poi non sarai in condizione di penetrare il mio –“  
  
"Grazie per la tua sagace analisi, Spock," l’interruppe Jim. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di bloccare lo scrutinio di Spock. "Ne deduco che tu possa operare in ogni caso, che tu sia nervoso o no."  
  
"Sì. Un pene vulcaniano funzionale raggiunge l’erezione se adeguatamente stimolato."  
  
Jim serrò più forte gli occhi. "Questa conversazione non è d’aiuto," borbottò.  
  
"Posso suggerire di modificare il nostro piano?"  
  
"Una grande idea."  
  
"Ti penetrerò io."  
  
"Perfetto." Jim voleva solo che finisse.  
  
Alla spintarella di Spock, Jim si girò sullo stomaco. "Sai dov'è il lubrificante?"  
  
"Guarda nella borsa da toilette sul comò."  
  
Il letto si mosse mentre Spock si alzava e Jim girò la testa così da poter guardarlo attraversare la stanza. I suoi occhi erano inchiodati alla grossa verga rigida come l'acciaio che sporgeva a un angolo di quarantacinque gradi dal torso magro e muscoloso di Spock. Era la prima occasione per Jim di vederlo davvero bene, e non era sicuro che fosse una buona idea. L’uccello di Spock era _enorme_.  
  
Quando Spock tornò sul letto, Jim aveva seppellito di nuovo la faccia tra le coperte e sperava che dalla loro posizione strategica fuori dalla finestra e dall'angolazione della telecamera, il suo abietto terrore non fosse visibile.  
  
Il lubrificante era freddo e Jim non riuscì a reprimere un brivido. Non fu in grado di ritirarsi da esso, tuttavia, perché Spock gli aveva circondato la vita con un braccio per tenerlo in posizione. Ci fu una pressione improvvisa - spiacevole, sebbene non del tutto dolorosa - e poi un'intrusione indesiderata.  
  
"Cerca di rilassarti," ordinò Spock.  
  
"Non posso," rispose Jim.  
  
"Vuoi che mi fermi?"  
  
"Sì, ma non farlo. Vai avanti e facciamola finita."  
  
"Credo che sia esattamente ciò contro cui il dottor McCoy ci ha messo in guardia." Spock mosse leggermente il dito e d’istinto Jim combatté l'invasione. "Jim—" iniziò Spock.  
  
"Senti, non posso farci niente se non sono tanto coinvolto. Non credo che aspettare cambierà niente. Hai ragione, sono fisicamente incapace di compiere l'atto, quindi dovrai farlo tu. È un ordine, se è necessario."  
  
Spock ritirò il dito. "È un ordine a cui non obbedirò," lo informò. "Qual è la causa principale delle tue difficoltà?"  
  
"Oh, non lo so. Il fatto che tu sia un uomo invece di una donna? Quella maledetta finestra aperta? La telecamera? Fai la tua scelta."  
  
"Aiuterà se chiudo le tende?" chiese Spock mentre si allungava accanto a Jim.  
  
Jim finalmente si girò e guardò Spock. "Abbiamo bisogno di testimoni."  
  
"La telecamera è di certo sufficiente. I magistrati vedranno quanto basta.”  
  
“Mi hanno visto resistere.”  
  
Spock curvò le dita, quelle che non erano state lubrificate, contro la guancia di Jim. "Adesso non stai resistendo," fece notare piano.  
  
Jim trattenne il respiro quando d’un tratto si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini. Poteva _percepire_ il cuore di Spock vibrargli nel fianco.  
  
Spock lo tirò vicino per un altro bacio, coprendo il corpo di Jim con il suo. Un piccolo sospiro scivolò oltre le labbra di Jim mentre Spock gli si accoccolava contro.  
  
"Sei piuttosto attraente," lo informò Spock. "Vorrei che mi trovassi più desiderabile."  
  
"Non è che non penso che tu sia desiderabile," protestò Jim.  
  
"Per favore," sussurrò Spock. "Permettimi di donarti piacere. Accetta il piacere che ti offro." Abbassò la testa sul petto di Jim e baciò il suo capezzolo destro.   
  
Jim infilò con esitazione le dita tra i capelli di Spock e chiuse gli occhi. La lingua di Spock tracciò il contorno definito dei suoi pettorali e Jim provò un brivido di eccitazione. _Non pensare che è Spock_ , si disse. _Non pensare che è Spock._  
  
Una lingua gli scivolò lungo lo stomaco, fermandosi all'ombelico prima di scendere ancora. La lingua - _non pensare che è Spock_ \- toccò la punta del suo uccello, lasciando una zona bagnata che divenne fredda mentre un flusso di respiro vi scorreva sopra. Un altro bacio dolce e umido e Jim sentì che si stava indurendo. Delle dita gli coprirono le palle, massaggiando lentamente. Jim gemette piano.  
  
Il suo amante _\- non pensare che è Spock_ \- lo invitò nel morbido, umido calore di una bocca aperta, chiudendo leggermente le labbra attorno a lui. Jim quasi gridò quando - _non pensare che è Spock_ \- iniziò a succhiare con delicatezza.  
  
In pochi istanti, Jim si stava dondolando per il piacere, con spinte leggere, cercando di ricordare che era generalmente considerato maleducato sbattere il proprio pene in gola a un amante. Stava iniziando a dimenticare cose del genere. Cose come la telecamera nell'angolo, la finestra aperta, e i magistrati riuniti all'esterno. Si aggrappò ai capelli di Spock, scordando di ricordarsi di non pensare che era Spock.  
  
Non gli importava.  
  
"Oh, Dio," sussurrò, la voce tremante.  
  
Sentì un dito massaggiare quella tenera zona di pelle dietro le palle e gli occhi quasi gli si rivoltarono all’indietro nella testa. Un altro dito stuzzicò la sua apertura, ma Jim aveva spazio per un solo pensiero cosciente e quel pensiero era occupato dal non soffocare il suo amante. Tutti gli altri erano stati spenti, reindirizzati al piacere puro e pulsante che gli si avvolgeva nella bocca dello stomaco.  
  
Spock premette un dito dentro di lui e Jim s'inarcò fin quasi a staccarsi dal letto. La lingua di Spock strofinò la parte inferiore del suo uccello, le sue labbra serrate alla base. Infilò un secondo dito nel culo di Jim e spinse avanti e indietro mentre succhiava e stuzzicava.   
  
Jim non ebbe il tempo di dare un preavviso a Spock: il suo orgasmo lo raggiunse con furia improvvisa che lo fece sussultare nella bocca di Spock, stringendogli i capelli e cavalcando quelle dita che non erano più tanto invasione quanto promessa. Si irrigidì mentre i suoi succhi spillavano nella bocca di Spock e poi finalmente si rilassò.   
  
Spock lo tenne in bocca fino a quando il suo uccello divenne di nuovo fiacco. _Ricorda che questo è Spock_ , pensò Jim febbrilmente mentre sentiva una fredda corrente d'aria sopra il suo membro esausto. Il letto si mosse quando il suo amante strisciò accanto a lui. Aprì gli occhi e riuscì a non sussultare mentre sorrideva a un viso leggermente avvampato di verde.  
  
Non sapeva davvero cosa dire, quindi avvolse in silenzio le braccia attorno a Spock.  
  
 _Tu, bestione,_ si rimproverò. Aveva abbastanza esperienza da sapere che l'etichetta in camera da letto richiedeva più di un abbraccio. "Grazie," disse piano. "È stato fantastico." Tirò in basso la testa di Spock e lo baciò, il familiare sapore salato e pungente del suo sperma gli avvolse la lingua.  
  
"Posso tentare..." chiese Spock, la voce che si affievoliva, ma le sue dita indicarono la sua intenzione stuzzicando il culo di Jim.  
  
Jim annuì, cercando di non irrigidirsi mentre Spock lo faceva rotolare sullo stomaco e gli sollevava i fianchi in aria. L'ebbrezza del suo orgasmo stava iniziando a placarsi, ma si costrinse a non trattenere il respiro. Spock spinse di nuovo un dito dentro di lui e attese che Jim si rilassasse, quindi lo premette un po’ più avanti. Un secondo dito si unì al primo, poi un terzo. Spock stuzzicò e massaggiò mentre Jim si rilassava gradualmente.  
  
Un calore incandescente fu la prima indicazione di Jim che Spock aveva fatto tutto ciò che intendeva con le dita. Si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle e sorrise all'espressione beata sulla faccia di Spock mentre si faceva strada dentro di lui. Vedere quel desiderio incontrollato fu abbastanza per far dimenticare a Jim il suo disagio, e quando Spock iniziò a spingere – spinte tormentosamente lente che Jim giurò di poter sentire fino alla spina dorsale - Jim scoprì un nuovo tipo di piacere che vibrava ai margini della sua visione.  
  
Pensò che Spock avrebbe accelerato, ma Spock continuò quello scivolare lento, meticoloso e vertiginoso fino a quando Jim non ondeggiò all’indietro per incontrare una delle sue spinte. "Più veloce," sussurrò.  
  
Gli occhi di Spock si spalancarono, poi si assottigliarono. Rinforzò la presa delle mani sui fianchi di Jim e si tirò indietro, quindi spinse più in fretta. E più in fretta. E più forte. Jim si aggrappò alle lenzuola. Il suo uccello stava dando di nuovo segni di vita. Si sentiva la testa girare per il tentativo di controllare il respiro, stordito per la posizione ed elettrizzato dalla sensazione aliena di Spock che gli spingeva nel culo.  
  
"Oh sì," sussurrò Jim, spostando il peso su un braccio in modo da avere una mano libera per afferrarsi il membro. Il braccio gli tremava per lo sforzo di sostenersi, ma il suo uccello cantava di gioia mentre lo pompava. Spock si chinò su di lui, allungando il braccio per avvolgere anche la sua mano attorno all’uccello di Jim. Jim si spinse selvaggiamente nelle loro mani unite e Spock gli si spinse nel culo. Jim urlò quando venne di nuovo, coprendo entrambe le mani con un pigro sgocciolio.  
  
Spock si irrigidì, affondando profondamente in Jim. Jim sentì il fiotto caldo come lava filtrare fuori e infine collassò. Spock gli cadde sopra. Si voltarono all’unisono e avvolsero le braccia e le gambe l’uno attorno all’altro.  
  
Jim sorrise e passò le dita tra i capelli di Spock. "Incredibile," sussurrò.  
  
Spock sollevò la testa e guardò Jim negli occhi. "Il tuo piacere sembrava autentico..."  
  
"Molto autentico," disse Jim, abbracciando stretto Spock. "Io..."  
  
Un bussare lo interruppe e all'improvviso Jim si ricordò della finestra e della telecamera. Imprecò sottovoce.  
  
"Un momento," chiese Spock.  
  
La voce di Kiru passò attraverso la porta. "Adesso entro." La porta si aprì e la testa di Kiru fece capolino. Guardò i due uomini nudi, poi la telecamera. "Devo raccogliere le prove."  
  
"Che tipo di prove?" chiese Jim, incrociando le braccia sul corpo. "Posso chiudere la tenda?"  
  
"Naturalmente."  
  
Jim allungò la mano e strattonò la stoffa con un deciso fruscio. Kiru si stava infilando dei guanti. "Cosa sta facendo?" chiese Jim.  
  
"Devo prelevare alcuni tamponi. Signor Spock, apra la bocca, per favore. Devo raccogliere un campione di sperma."  
  
Spock si fece visibilmente forza e fece come gli era stato detto, poi permise a Kiru di tamponargli il pene e le mani. Il magistrato tamponò anche la bocca, le mani e il pene di Jim, quindi raccolse un tampone anale.  
  
"Sospetto che abbiamo abbondanza di prove," disse Kiru etichettando l'ultimo campione. "Credo di poterli portare in laboratorio prima della chiusura della giornata. In tal caso, i magistrati saranno in grado di esaminare le prove domani mattina e farò pressione per un'udienza domani pomeriggio." Si fermò alla porta. "Sento che dovrei sottolineare che qualsiasi ulteriore... azione... considerata un caso a sé stante. Suggerisco a entrambi di ripulirvi. Capitano Kirk, se vuole, può trasferirsi nella camera da letto accanto a quella del Comandante Spock. Questa ha bisogno di un’adeguata pulizia."  
  
Fecero come suggerito: entrambi si fecero la doccia, si vestirono e si ritirarono ognuno nella propria stanza con i propri pensieri come unica compagnia. Quelli di Jim continuavano a girare intorno alle attività del pomeriggio - al dolore sordo e vuoto nel suo culo; al calore del bacio di Spock; al tocco sicuro della sua mano. Consapevole della telecamera e incerto sulle leggi del pianeta, Jim non osò toccarsi, nonostante l'erezione che aveva avuto tanta difficoltà ad ottenere prima lo stesse in quel momento sbeffeggiando.  
  
Cenarono insieme quella sera - una faccenda imbarazzante resa tollerabile solo dai monologhi prolissi di Kiru riguardanti la storia del suo pianeta.  
  
La mattina seguente, Kiru confermò che le prove erano state presentate ai magistrati ed erano in fase di revisione. Quel pomeriggio Jim e Spock indossarono di nuovo le loro uniformi di gala e si presentarono in tribunale per l'udienza.  
  
"Il capitano Kirk è accusato di indecenza grave in piena vista. In che modo la corte valuta le prove contro di lui?"  
  
"La corte ritiene le prove sufficienti per il processo, che deve iniziare domani mattina".  
  
"Il capitano Kirk, un maschio, è accusato di intenzionale contatto sessuale con un altro maschio. In che modo la corte valuta le prove contro di lui?”  
  
Sufficienti per istituire un processo l’indomani, con due accuse di sodomia, un’accusa di masturbazione, sette accuse di contatto con i genitali di un altro maschio, un’accusa di ingestione intenzionale dei suoi fluidi sessuali, un’accusa di nudità pubblica, un’accusa di baciare un altro maschio, due accuse di eiaculazione per uno scopo diverso dalla procreazione, un'accusa di lascivia, una di contaminazione morale, una di comportamento sregolato, una d’incapacità di mantenere una distanza rispettosa da un ospite di fuori-mondo e una di contaminazione della casa di un ospite.  
  
Una simile litania di accuse fu letta contro Spock: indecenza grave in piena vista, contatto sessuale intenzionale con un altro maschio, due capi d’accusa di sodomia, nove di toccare i genitali di un altro maschio, uno di ingestione dei fluidi sessuali di un altro uomo, una di nudità pubblica, una di baciare un altro maschio, una di eiaculare per uno scopo diverso dalla procreazione, una di lascivia, uno di contaminazione morale, una di comportamento sregolato, una d’incapacità di mantenere una distanza rispettosa da un ospite di fuori-mondo, e una di contaminazione della casa di un ospite.  
  
Fu loro ordinato di tornare l’indomani.  
  
Il giorno dopo tornarono e l’esame delle prove li trovò entrambi colpevoli di quasi tutte le accuse (ci fu un dibattito sul numero di volte in cui ciascuno aveva toccato i genitali dell'altro, ma i magistrati decisero di perseguire tre conteggi ciascuno). La sentenza fu più dura del previsto.  
  
"Capitano Kirk, con il presente verdetto è condannato a un giorno di reclusione per ogni accusa accertata, ridotta di tre giorni per il tempo già scontato. Attendente, la preghiamo di scortare il Capitano alla prigione per altri quindici giorni."  
  
Spock fu condannato a tredici giorni.  
  
Jim chiese informazioni sulla gogna e scoprì che le informazioni di Spock erano per lo più corrette: ogni ora trascorsa nella gogna poteva sostituire un giorno di prigione, tuttavia tutte le ore dovevano essere sostenute tutte in una volta e senza pause, ed era permesso farlo una sola volta.  
  
"Bene, cominciamo," disse Jim.  
  
Non gli fu permesso di iniziare il suo periodo nella gogna fino al mattino seguente, ma poco prima dell'alba fu scortato fuori nel cortile della prigione, si spogliò fino a restare in mutande e fu legato al palo. Spock fu legato a pochi metri di distanza in un’altra postazione.  
  
Un paio d'ore dopo, Bones fu teletrasportato giù e tentò di convincere entrambi a scontare la condanna in prigione, ma i due si rifiutarono. Questo, dopo tutto, faceva parte del piano per far uscire l' _Enterprise_ dall'orbita il prima possibile.  
  
Lo scopo della gogna era l'umiliazione, e serviva bene al suo scopo, anche se almeno i Luquun non erano contadini medievali che lanciavano loro rifiuti ed escrementi. Al loro posto, Jim dovette sorbirsi una serie di conferenze sulle implicazioni morali del suo crimine. Davanti a lui furono fatti trotterellare quattro gruppi distinti di bambini che lo fissarono con gli occhi spalancati: il peggior criminale che la loro città avesse visto da anni.  
  
Ogni boccone di cibo che mangiarono, fu Bones che li imboccò. Ogni sorso d'acqua, fu Bones a versarglielo in bocca con un cucchiaio. Gli infilò imbottiture attorno ai polsi e al collo, massaggiò i muscoli indolenziti dai crampi, grattò i pruriti, sostenne secchi per fargli far pipì, deterse con una spugna il sudore dalla faccia di Jim mentre il sole pomeridiano raggiungeva l’apice, quindi convinse una guardia a permettere a Spock una coperta contro il freddo quando il giorno sbiadì nella notte. Quando furono finalmente rilasciati, Bones li aiutò a vestirsi e li sostenne fisicamente mentre venivano teletrasportati sulla nave. Non appena furono a bordo, pronunciò un ordine di una sola parola.  
  
"Infermeria."  
  
Jim si fermò al pannello delle comunicazioni sul muro. "Scotty, ci porti fuori di qui."  
  
"Sì, signore."


	3. Chapter 3

Trascorsero i due giorni seguenti in infermeria prima che Bones permettesse loro di tornare nei loro alloggi per riposarsi altri tre giorni.  
  
La prima notte nel suo letto, Jim dormì come un sasso. La seconda notte, rimase sveglio a fissare il soffitto mentre insidiosamente la sua mente tornava di nuovo a Spock, e ancora e ancora. I tocchi di Spock, così sicuri ed eccitanti. I baci di Spock, così teneri e tentatori. Le espressioni di Spock, vulnerabili e speranzose. E il lungo, spesso e duro uccello di Spock. Questa volta, almeno, poteva farci qualcosa. Fece scivolare la mano sotto le coperte, abbassò la vita dei pantaloni del pigiama e avvolse le dita attorno al suo cazzo dolorante.  
  
_Immagina che sia Spock._  
  
Il giorno successivo la sua porta suonò, annunciando l'arrivo di qualcuno. Jim l’aprì per trovare lì Spock. Il sorriso di Jim fu sincero.  
  
"Mi chiedevo se ti avresti gradito unirti a me per pranzo," disse Spock.  
  
"Mi piacerebbe..."  
  
"Nei miei alloggi.”  
  
La bocca di Jim si seccò e il suo cuore saltò un battito. "Mi piacerebbe," ripeté, ricordandosi di non dare interpretazioni particolari all'invito. Spock probabilmente voleva solo pranzare.  
  
Il pranzo era già lì, infatti, imbandito sulla scrivania di Spock. "Sembra delizioso," disse Jim.  
  
Si sedettero in goffo silenzio davanti al pasto di lasagne, facendo occasionali rigide osservazioni, catturando di tanto in tanto l’uno gli occhi dell’altro e distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo. Jim sperava che avrebbero superato quel disagio reciproco prima di dover condividere di nuovo un turno sul ponte. In effetti...  
  
"Jim, confesso di non averti invitato qui solo per la tua compagnia a pranzo," disse Spock, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. "C'è qualcosa di cui vorrei discutere."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Quello che abbiamo fatto - ha il potenziale per creare estremo imbarazzo tra di noi. In effetti, ho già osservato alcuni elementi di quel disagio."  
  
Jim fece un piccolo sorriso. "Mi stai leggendo nella mente, vero?"  
  
"Leggere la tua mente non era necessario."  
  
"Quindi, cosa facciamo a riguardo?"  
  
"Credo che il modo logico di agire sarebbe quello di riconoscere tra di noi ciò che è accaduto. Potrebbe non essere una conversazione piacevole, ma credo che in definitiva sia preferibile porre semplicemente le nostre domande piuttosto che essere paralizzati dalla paura di risposte ignote."  
  
Gli occhi di Jim si spalancarono un po’.  
  
"Posso iniziare dicendo che mi scuso per eventuali commenti che possono essere sembrati privi di tatto?"  
  
"Intendi quando non mi si drizzava?”  
  
Spock arrossì un pochino. "Non mi era venuto in mente che potesse esserci una componente psicologica nella tua funzione erettile. L'ho considerato un mio fallimento personale."  
  
"No," disse Jim, ostinatamente determinato a superare quella conversazione. "Quel fallimento è stato tutto colpa mia." Si schiarì la gola. "Io... uh... apprezzerei se non condividessi quel dettaglio con nessuno. Benché se lo avessi già fatto..."  
  
"Non l'ho fatto."  
  
"Bene."  
  
"Non lo farò."  
  
"Anche meglio."  
  
"Non credo di comprendere appieno il tuo disagio, ma lo rispetto." Spock prese un piccolo boccone della sua lasagna. "Ti ho fatto male?"  
  
"No," lo rassicurò Jim in fretta. "No. All'inizio mi sono sentito a disagio, cosa che hai notato, ma non mi hai fatto del male. In effetti, ho apprezzato davvero la tua pazienza e la tua... dedizione. Nel rendere l'esperienza così... Avrebbe potuto essere molto peggio."  
  
"Non ho trovato l'esperienza così... sgradevole... come pensavo."  
  
Per un momento, Jim fu davvero paralizzato. Poi si rese conto di quanto Spock si stesse esponendo. Fece un piccolo sorriso. "Mi è piaciuto. Nonostante le circostanze. Penso che mi sarei divertito di più se non avessimo avuto lo scopo di lasciare prove."  
  
Fu il turno di Spock di apparire paralizzato.  
  
Jim prese un respiro profondo. "In realtà, ci ho pensato un sacco da quando siamo tornati. Ho pensato a _te_ un sacco _._ E mi stavo... chiedendo... E per favore, Spock, devi capire che non ti sto facendo pressione, qui, mi chiedo solo se... cioè, non vorrei... Vorrei... "  
  
"Non sarei contrario ad un secondo esperimento," disse piano Spock.  
  
"Davvero?" chiese Jim. Improvvisamente avvertì una sensazione di formicolio quando al di sotto della sua vita tutto si animò.  
  
"Anch'io ho pensato a te."  
  
"Wow." Jim posò la forchetta. "Davvero?"  
  
La faccia di Spock stava diventando sempre più verde, ma annuì. "Devo ammettere che ero... un po' deluso dal fatto che i nostri piani non fossero stati completamente realizzati." Jim doveva essere sembrato confuso, perché Spock si fece forza e disse: "Ero piuttosto eccitato dall'idea che fossi... tu... a penetrare me." Le ultime due parole furono appena un sussurro.  
  
"Lo eri?" chiese Jim.  
  
Spock non incontrò i suoi occhi. "Ho rivelato troppo, temo."  
  
"No," disse Jim, spingendo via il piatto. "No, sono felice... Lo voglio, Spock. Ti voglio. Voglio... posso baciarti?" Senza aspettare una risposta, Jim girò attorno alla scrivania e si mise a cavalcioni sulla gamba di Spock. Gli fece scorrere i pollici sugli zigomi fino a quando lui sollevò il viso. Le labbra di Spock si socchiusero e Jim le catturò dolcemente con le proprie.  
  
"Non mi rendevo conto di quanto lo volessi," sussurrò Spock, circondando con le braccia la vita di Jim. Se lo tirò in grembo e spinse le mani sotto la sua tunica.  
  
Jim sospirò beato mentre le dita di Spock gli toccavano le costole, gli scorrevano lungo la schiena, poi gli si posavano sulla parte bassa della schiena, immergendosi nella vita dei suoi pantaloni. "Io so esattamente quanto ti voglio," disse Jim, spostandosi in modo da poter allargare le dita sul petto di Spock.  
  
Spock appoggiò la testa contro il mento di Jim e chiuse gli occhi mentre Jim lo stuzzicava e massaggiava, afferrando l'orlo della sua tunica blu e tirandolo in su fin oltre la testa di Spock. Lui ansimò quando Jim gli premette le dita alla base della colonna vertebrale e le fece scorrere fino al collo.  
  
"È incredibile," disse Jim, ripetendo il gesto. Spock si irrigidì e s’inarcò, i suoi muscoli guizzarono mentre inseguivano il tocco fugace di Jim. Jim fece scivolare le dita verso il basso sulla schiena di Spock, poi fece una pausa. "Vuoi che ti tocchi qui?" chiese, lasciando che le sue dita si tuffassero sotto la vita dei pantaloni di Spock, sondando leggermente la parte superiore della sua fessura.  
  
"Per favore," disse Spock, lasciando cadere la testa sulla spalla di Jim.  
  
Jim toccò il davanti dei pantaloni di Spock. "Posso?"  
  
"Sì..."  
  
Abbandonando per il momento le sue esplorazioni, Jim aprì i pantaloni di Spock. "Alzati," disse, e Spock si levò in piedi. Jim gli spinse giù i pantaloni e lo sguardo gli cadde sulla sporgenza che gli gonfiava le mutande. Rise un po' nervosamente. "Pensavo di averlo sognato," disse.  
  
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Questo," disse Jim, toccando la carne che si stava indurendo. "Hai... un pacco abbastanza impressionante, lì." Gli occhi di Spock si chiusero di nuovo. Jim gli spinse giù le mutande e si leccò le labbra improvvisamente secche mentre l'erezione di Spock cresceva.  
  
"Stai avendo dei dubbi?" chiese Spock, riaprendo gli occhi. Jim riuscì a vedere il battito di una vena nella gola di Spock mentre lottava per mantenere il suo tono di voce.  
  
"Non sono sicuro di essere all'altezza." Jim sorrise imbarazzato e abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio cavallo. "Letteralmente."  
  
Spock scosse la testa. "Non capisco."  
  
"Sai..." Jim fece un gesto inutile.  
  
"Temo di no," disse Spock. "Sono ottuso? Mi sto rifiutando di comprendere perché non voglio ascoltarlo? Stai tentando di dirmi che non desideri procedere?"  
  
"No. Non è affatto così. Solo... merda." Jim deglutì a fatica e fece un passo indietro. "Merda." Rise un po' e si avvolse le braccia al petto, imprecando contro il suo uccello inerte e traditore.  
  
"Sei nervoso?" indovinò Spock.  
  
"Possiamo... non parlarne?" chiese Jim. "Io, ehm... io... Questo... io... Fantastico. Non riesco nemmeno a parlare in frasi complete a questo punto." Emise un respiro tremante. "E tu sei ancora duro come il granito."  
  
La comprensione finalmente spuntò sul viso di Spock. "Sei ansioso per la tua mancanza di un’erezione."  
  
Jim chiuse gli occhi. "Sì, ehm, guarda... penso che dovrei... andare... questo... non funziona. Non tu," si affrettò a chiarire, poi mormorò, "ovviamente," mentre guardava l'erezione di Spock, che non vacillava. "Tu stai funzionando bene. Io non sto funzionando."  
  
"Questa è una componente psicologica?"  
  
" _Cazzo_." Jim si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Tornerò nel mio alloggio," disse, indicando in modo vago dietro di sé, in una direzione che non aveva alcuna relazione con la sua cabina. "Io... sì... io..."  
  
"Jim, aspetta," disse Spock, tirandosi su mutande e pantaloni e rimettendoselo dentro. "Avevo l'impressione che volessi questa intimità. Se tu non..."  
  
"È proprio così. Lo voglio," sussurrò Jim. "Solo... non posso."  
  
"Posso abbracciarti?"  
  
"Sì, per favore."  
  
Spock mise le braccia attorno a Jim e lo abbracciò forte. "La tua incapacità di articolare ciò che va male… ciò è causato dall'ansia, giusto?"  
  
Jim se ne sarebbe andato se Spock non lo avesse tenuto così stretto.  
  
"Potrei chiedere al dottor McCoy una spiegazione…”  
  
"NO!" Jim si strappò via. "Oh mio Dio, Spock, lascia solo perdere tutto! Okay?"  
  
"Non capisco che cosa “tutto” sia."  
  
"È uno spaghetto inerte!" scattò Jim. "È un guasto all'attrezzatura. È un maiale disossato. Ovviamente non è qualcosa con cui tu abbia mai avuto a che fare!"  
  
Spock tese una mano. "Hai ragione," disse. "Non ho un adeguato quadro di riferimento."  
  
"Mi dispiace," disse Jim. "Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua. Non dovrei prendermela con te."  
  
"Jim..."  
  
Quell’appello supplichevole fece sentire Jim peggio che mai. _Non pensare solo a_ _te stesso, Jim,_ si rimproverò. Spock aveva sopportato con grazia il suo ultimo fallimento. Il minimo che poteva fare ormai era non permettere alla sua attrezzatura malfunzionante di ostacolare il piacere di Spock.  
  
Jim fece un respiro per farsi forza e accettò la mano di Spock. "Vieni qui. Riformuliamo la nostra strategia." Le sue parole erano una facciata sottile per il suo ego ancora dolente, ma le facciate hanno un loro modo di solidificarsi in muri. Jim tirò la testa di Spock verso di sé. "La mia bocca funziona ancora bene," disse.  
  
Spock era un po' rigido tra le sue braccia, ma accettò lo sfiorare delle labbra di Jim, dapprima leggero, poi più insistente. Jim lasciò cadere le mani sulle spalle di Spock, quindi fece scivolare i palmi sul suo petto. Sprecò poco tempo prima di far scendere la mano sulla pancia piatta di Spock e tirare leggermente la chiusura dei pantaloni.  
  
"Penso che stessimo lavorando per sbarazzarci di questi,” disse.  
  
"La tua memoria è corretta."  
  
Jim slacciò di nuovo i pantaloni di Spock e li spinse giù. Spock aveva perso parte della sua erezione, ma al primo tocco delle dita di Jim tornò sull’attenti.  
  
_Deve essere bello_ , pensò Jim in tono petulante, poi scacciò il pensiero dalla testa. "Vuoi che ti succhi?" chiese. Anche se non ne era davvero sicuro. Una cosa era chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che Spock lo succhiasse, ma era tutt’altra cosa prendere in bocca il pene di un altro uomo. _Smettila di piagnucolare_ , si disse. _Ameno questo glielo devi_.  
  
"Non mi devi niente," disse Spock, facendo un passo indietro e tirandosi di nuovo su i pantaloni con calma dignità. "Se avessi capito che non eri sincero quando hai detto che lo desideravi, non avrei permesso che le cose arrivassero a questo punto.”  
  
"Che cosa?" chiese Jim, e quando Spock non rispose immediatamente, elaborò. "Di cosa stai parlando?"  
  
Spock si rimise la tunica. "Sono un telepate tattile, Jim. Ne sei consapevole."  
  
Jim chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. "Merda," sussurrò. Sì, ne era consapevole, ma c'è una differenza tra sapere qualcosa accademicamente e applicare quella conoscenza alle interazioni quotidiane. Tentò di pensare a tutto ciò che gli era passato per la mente mentre Spock lo stava toccando, ed ebbe la devastante sensazione che nulla di tutto ciò fosse stato molto incoraggiante. "Spock—"  
  
"Credo di capire, ora. Il tuo limite psicologico è che non ti _senti_ eccitato in mia presenza. Ho di nuovo sottovalutato il livello d’influenza che le emozioni hanno sui comportamenti umani.”  
  
"No, non capisci a livello fondamentale," disse Jim, afferrando le mani di Spock. "Io _sono_ eccitato. Ti desidero, Spock. Sono... Dio, questo è umiliante." Strinse di nuovo gli occhi. "Io... non me la sono cavata molto bene l'ultima volta. Speravo di fare un'impressione migliore questa volta e... non l'ho fatto."  
  
Le dita di Spock si strinsero attorno a quelle di Jim. "Stai parlando della tua erezione?"  
  
"Intendi quella che non ho?" Jim annuì. "Non posso fare a meno di confrontarmi con te e... rendermi conto che mi manca qualcosa. Circa sei centimetri, direi."  
  
"Sei centimetri?"  
  
"Tutti i Vulcaniani sono ben dotati come te?"  
  
"Non lo so. Ho cognizioni limitate su cui basare una conclusione. Jim, non sono interessato alle dimensioni del tuo pene."

"Sì, certo."  
  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Ammetto che esiste probabilmente un limite inferiore, al di là del quale incontreremmo qualche difficoltà tecnica, comunque le tue dimensioni sono più che sufficienti... Per inciso, stiamo discutendo di lunghezza o circonferenza?"  
  
"Non importa sul serio, se il mio si nasconde tra i cespugli." Jim sorrise un po'. "Davvero non lo capisci, vero?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jim avvolse le braccia attorno a Spock e lo trasse più vicino. "Voglio darti piacere. Solo che non so se posso. Il dubbio... È paralizzante."  
  
Spock premette le labbra contro la tempia di Jim. "Devo dirti una cosa che non credo tu abbia realizzato?"  
  
"Sicuro."  
  
"Non è il tuo pene a darmi piacere." Allungò le braccia dietro di sé e afferrò le mani di Jim. "Desidero il tuo tocco, Jim. Le tue carezze." Sollevò le mani di Jim davanti alla sua faccia. "Le tue _mani_."  
  
Jim sfregò il pollice contro la guancia di Spock e lui chiuse gli occhi.  
  
"Sulla tua schiena?" chiese Jim, spingendosi di nuovo sotto l'orlo della maglia di Spock.  
  
"Sulla mia _pelle_."  
  
Jim fece una pausa, considerando la cosa. Premette i palmi delle mani contro il petto di Spock e sorrise mentre Spock sospirava. "Questo posso farlo," sussurrò.  
  
Per la terza volta, tirò la tunica di Spock sopra la testa e la gettò da parte. Questa volta, le sue mani afferrarono le spalle di Spock e lasciò che le dita scivolassero lungo la sua clavicola. Spock tremò sotto il suo tocco. Jim fece scivolare la punta delle dita lungo le braccia di Spock, facendole scorrere verso il retro dei gomiti, quindi lungo gli avambracci fino ai polsi. Le loro mani si unirono di nuovo e Spock fece un respiro profondo mentre le loro dita s’intrecciavano.  
  
Ad ogni respiro tremante, ad ogni muscolo teso, la fiducia di Jim cresceva. Spinse i palmi delle mani lungo le costole di Spock, attorno alla schiena, scivolando sotto la vita dei suoi pantaloni. Spock rispose ad ogni carezza con un entusiasmo felino.  
  
"Sono un tale idiota," mormorò Jim. "Pensavo che fosse la colonna vertebrale ad essere la tua zona erogena. Non mi ero reso conto che fosse tutto il tuo corpo." Appoggiò le labbra contro l'ombelico di Spock e si inginocchiò, le dita che annaspavano mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni.  
  
Spinse giù i pantaloni di Spock, attento a tenere le mani a contatto costante con la sua pelle. Non fu difficile con Spock che tremava letteralmente sotto il suo tocco. Jim gli fece scorrere le dita lungo la parte posteriore delle cosce, che si appoggiò alla scrivania per tenersi in equilibrio mentre Jim gli baciava l'interno della coscia.  
  
Jim notò per la prima volta che Spock non indossava gli stivali, un piccolo dettaglio che rese molto più facile liberarsi del resto dei suoi vestiti. Tenendo una mano costantemente in movimento sulla pelle di Spock - lungo il fianco, scendendo giù per la gamba, dietro il ginocchio - e la bocca costantemente altrove - l'esterno della caviglia, proprio sotto le costole, quella parte interna della coscia che sembrava accendere i suoi sensi - Jim usò la mano libera per spostare i loro piatti in fondo alla scrivania. Spinse Spock sul piano e il _suo_ sangue cominciò a martellare nelle orecchie per la lascivia del suo sfacciato arrendersi a braccia e gambe spalancate.  
  
Toccò la parte posteriore del ginocchio di Spock e questi piegò docilmente la gamba. Jim guidò un lungo polpaccio muscoloso sopra la sua spalla, poi portò anche il gemello sopra l’altra spalla.  
  
L'erezione di Spock pulsò contro lo stomaco di Jim, lasciando scure macchie bagnate sulla sua tunica. La testa luccicava di un liquido viscoso e lattiginoso. Jim la toccò e Spock quasi si staccò dal tavolo inarcandosi. Passò la punta del dito su una piccola perla gonfia e luccicante che cresceva come un frutto rotondo davanti ai suoi occhi. La tensione superficiale si spezzò e gocciolò lungo l'asta, accumulandosi sulle palle ordinatamente tese di Spock.  
  
La curiosità superò d’improvviso l'avversione, Jim abbassò la testa e con cautela tirò fuori la lingua. Il gusto era piacevolmente aspro e salato. Fece roteare la lingua sulla punta dell'erezione di Spock, sorridendo un po' mentre Spock mormorava qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere la versione vulcaniana di un’Avemaria.  
  
Con una mano, Jim iniziò a esplorare le palle di Spock, usando il volume di liquido che ingoiava come guida per ciò che gli piaceva. Apparentemente Spock adorava quando Jim usava la base del palmo in un massaggio deciso e ritmato. Quando fece scivolare l'altra mano sotto il culo di Spock, il controllo di Spock si spezzò e lui emise un singhiozzo.  
  
In mancanza di lubrificante, Jim si limitò a stuzzicare l'apertura di Spock, ma tra quello e ciò che stava facendo alle sue palle, e il costante succhiare, Jim lo ridusse a contorcersi, a spingere i fianchi e afferrare vanamente il bordo del tavolo.  
  
"Per favore..." boccheggiò Spock. "Ho bisogno... desidero... oh, ti prego, Jim. _Ti prego_."  
  
Jim tirò via la bocca, guardando affascinato mentre Spock continuava a trasudare il suo... Jim non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse. Aveva pensato che fosse come un liquido preorgasmo, ma dopo averne ingoiato così tanto non ne era più sicuro. Un lubrificante naturale, forse? Oppure...  
  
Non aveva importanza. Spock stava lottando per tirarsi seduto da quella scomoda posizione. Jim lo aiutò e non protestò minimamente quando le mani tremanti di Spock afferrarono il bordo della sua tunica e gliela tirarono via.  
  
"Toccami," disse Spock con voce roca. "Dovunque. Solo... toccami."  
  
Jim avvolse le braccia attorno a Spock e lo tirò vicino, premendo insieme i loro petti nudi. Spock tremò tra le sue braccia. "Cosa vuoi che faccia?" gli chiese Jim direttamente nell'orecchio. "Dimmi cosa ti dà piacere."  
  
"Sei tu," sussurrò Spock stringendo la presa delle braccia attorno a Jim.  
  
Jim lo strinse più forte e Spock gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita. "Ti tengo," lo rassicurò Jim, piazzando un braccio in mezzo alla schiena di Spock, spingendo in avanti i suoi fianchi con l'altra mano. "Ti tengo." Schiacciò la bocca contro quella di Spock.  
  
Spock s’irrigidì e poi si rilassò, facendosi liquido nelle braccia di Jim. Era bollente come una fiamma, singhiozzava piano, e quando Jim sollevò la testa per vedergli il viso fu allarmato dalle scoprire lacrime calde sulle sue guance.  
  
"Stai bene?" chiese Jim, tenendo Spock ancora più stretto. Contro il suo stomaco, l’uccello verde scuro di Spock stava ancora ribollendo, traboccando un flusso costante sulla cintura di Jim.  
  
"Sì," disse Spock, appoggiandogli la testa contro il petto.  
  
Jim passò le dita tra i capelli di Spock e gli strofinò gentilmente la bocca sulla cima del capo fino a quando Spock infine si raddrizzò. Il suo uccello era ancora duro, ancora traboccante, ma non tanto quanto prima.  
  
"Grazie," disse Spock, facendo uno sforzo visibile per tenere il respiro sotto controllo.  
  
Jim toccò leggermente la guancia di Spock, sfiorando le strisce lucenti lasciate dalle lacrime. "Perché…?"  
  
Spock fece una leggera smorfia quando sembrò infine notare il suo uccello _ancora_ gocciolante. Lo avvolse con le dita, mettendo a coppa il palmo per raccogliere il liquido che traboccava. "Per favore, puoi cercare nel mio comodino una scatola rossa?"  
  
"Certo." Jim lo baciò di nuovo e andò a frugare nel comodino. Trovò la scatola e la portò a Spock, che aveva rinunciato alla mano a coppa e si teneva una tazza da tè sotto l’uccello. Per un momento, Spock armeggiò con la scatola con una mano sola fino a quando Jim prese la tazza e la resse per lui. "È scortese se ti chiedo se questo è il tuo..."  
  
"Eiaculato," disse brevemente Spock mentre estraeva un pacchetto dalla scatola e lo apriva. Il contenuto sembrava un preservativo, tranne per il fatto che si adattava appena sopra la punta del suo uccello con un paio di centimetri abbondanti in più. "Non ho considerato la possibilità che avrei eiaculato."  
  
"Non l'hai fatto?"  
  
"No." Spock scivolò giù dalla scrivania e osservò il pasticcio. "Mi sarei preparato per questo."  
  
"Per quanto tempo vai avanti?"  
  
“Di solito non più di trenta minuti.”  
  
Jim rimase a bocca aperta. "Trenta minuti!" Si spostò di lato mentre Spock raccoglieva i suoi vestiti. "Hai un orgasmo di trenta minuti?"  
  
"No, il mio orgasmo è durato solo pochi secondi. L'eiaculazione dura molto più a lungo." Si fermò con i vestiti in mano. "Ho notato che il tuo orgasmo coincide molto più da vicino con la tua eiaculazione."  
  
"Li ho sempre considerati la stessa cosa," disse Jim, seguendo Spock verso la porta del bagno.  
  
"Per me, sono due eventi separati, spesso correlati, sebbene nessuno dei due sia richiesto per l'altro."  
  
Jim si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. "Stavi piangendo."  
  
Il riflesso di Spock assunse una tonalità verdastra. "Sì," disse, aprendo l'acqua e spruzzandosela sulle mani appiccicose.  
  
"Piangi sempre quando hai un orgasmo?”  
  
"No. Io... l'ho sempre considerato una specie di mito."  
  
Un piccolo sorriso minacciò l'angolo delle labbra di Jim all'idea di un mito sessuale vulcaniano. "Quindi, significa che è stato bello?"  
  
Spock lo guardò dallo specchio. "Sì. Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Ho notato le differenze in precedenza. Il mio orgasmo è in gran parte uno sfogo emotivo. Ecco perché desidero essere toccato, in modo da poter sentire le tue emozioni." Si voltò lentamente, premendosi un asciugamano contro la gola. "Le tue emozioni sono piuttosto... intense."  
  
Jim quasi scoppiò a ridere. "Fammi capire bene. Mi preoccupavo di quanto il mio uccello fosse poco collaborativo, garantendo così la sua continua mancanza di collaborazione, e per tutto il tempo, tutto quello avresti voluto da me era che mettessi le mani sulla tua pelle nuda in modo da poter provare queste turbolente emozioni che non posso controllare?"  
  
"Credo che questo lo riassuma bene."  
  
"E il tuo grande, grosso cazzo duro che trovo così allettante e così intimidatorio... non ha nulla a che fare con il sesso?"  
  
"Be’, non direi questo. Se lo scopo del rapporto sessuale fosse quello riproduttivo, allora il mio pene è ben evoluto per il compito. Tuttavia, non prevedo di avere figli con te."  
  
Jim finalmente rise. "No, non credo che succederà." Lasciò cadere lo sguardo sull’uccello _ancora_ eretto di Spock e sullo strano, piccolo preservativo che stava diventando pesante per il seme vulcaniano. Si schiarì la gola. "Quindi, per quanto tempo avrai quell'erezione?"  
  
"Per parecchi minuti dopo aver finito di eiaculare."  
  
"Sembra uno spreco non farne buon uso—"  
  
La voce di Uhura dall’intercom lo interruppe. ' _"Capitano Kirk e signor. Spock sul ponte, per favore. Capitano sul ponte."_  
  


********

  
"Rapporto, signor Scott," disse Jim mentre Scotty liberava la poltrona di comando.  
  
"Penso che sia Uhura che dovrebbe fare il rapporto, signore. Ha trovato lei la trasmissione."  
  
"Trasmissione?" chiese Jim, voltandosi a guardare Uhura. "Quale trasmissione?"  
  
" È dei Luquun, signore," disse. "L'ho captata durante una scansione di routine. Non è stata codificata né indirizzata a nessuno in particolare," disse quasi scusandosi.  
  
"La metta sullo schermo, allora."  
  
"È sicuro che non preferirebbe vederla in privato, signore?" chiese lei.  
  
Jim si girò sulla poltrona e si accigliò verso di lei, poi verso Scotty. Ovviamente entrambi sapevano quali fosse il contenuto del messaggio. Tuttavia, le loro espressioni contenevano ancora una domanda. A ben vedere, tutti sul ponte avevano un'espressione simile - come se sapessero qualcosa, e volessero dire qualcosa, ma non erano sicuri di cosa dire o persino cosa pensare.  
  
Tutti tranne Chekov, che stava evitando di guardare chiunque.  
  
E Sulu, che ogni tanto guardava Chekov con un dolore non ben dissimulato negli occhi.  
  
Jim sospettava di sapere a cosa si riferisse il contenuto del messaggio. "Ha detto che il messaggio non era codificato, tenente?"  
  
"No, signore."  
  
"E non era indirizzato a nessuno in particolare?"  
  
"No, signore."  
  
"L'ha visionato."  
  
"Sì, signore."  
  
"Secondo lei, i contenuti rappresentano un rischio per la sicurezza?"  
  
"No, signore. È solo... un po' personale."  
  
Jim si girò di nuovo verso la schermata principale. "Lo metta sullo schermo, allora."  
  
"Sì, signore."  
  
I primi parecchi secondi furono troppo confusi per capirci qualcosa, poi la voce di un Luquun sovrastò per un istante l'interferenza prima che la voce del computer vi si sovrapponesse. Un momento dopo, l'immagine si definì.  
  
" _... giornata storica, in attesa della decisione dei magistrati sul più esteso caso di diritti civili nella memoria recente. Ci aspettiamo di ascoltare la decisione nel giro di pochi minuti, ma nel frattempo il magistrato Kiru ha gentilmente accettato di parlare con noi in merito al caso che ha presentato in modo sorprendente solo tre giorni fa. Il magistrato Kiru, in primo luogo, può ricordare qualche caso, dopo la grande epurazione, che ha impiegato più di un giorno per risolversi?_ "  
  
L'immagine - apparentemente un telegiornale - saltò e poi venne di nuovo messa a fuoco sul volto familiare di Kiru. " _Bene, ovviamente alcuni casi richiedono più tempo per le indagini rispetto ad altri, ma in sostanza no. Una volta che la magistratura accetta di deliberare un caso, è molto raro che tale delibera duri più di alcune ore. In realtà, non ricordo un caso della mia carriera che sia durato più di quattro ore. Credo che questo sia davvero senza precedenti._ "  
  
Fuori campo, la voce originale disse, " _Ormai abbiamo sentito tutti la storia: due uomini di fuori-mondo scoperti in una posizione compromettente, i loro ufficiali comandanti che si assumono la responsabilità del crimine e poi commettono il crimine maggiore. Tutto ciò sarebbe stato degno di nota in sé e per sé. Il crimine di cui sono stati accusati i due fuori-mondo è scandaloso, ma abbastanza comune. I tribunali ascoltano un caso simile ogni due settimane. Cos’avevano questi fuori-mondo che ha conquistato la sua solidarietà?_ "  
  
" _Ho avuto l'opportunità di discutere con il capitano del nostro atteggiamento nei confronti dell'omosessualità. È stato piuttosto sconcertante sentire che la nostra società è considerata abbastanza evoluta secondo il loro standard, ma che questa particolare politica è in contrasto con quella valutazione generale. Erano abbastanza diplomatici nell'esprimere la loro opinione, ma è stato interessante vedere come appariva la nostra società se vista dagli occhi di uno straniero. Avete il video che vi ho inviato?_ "  
  
"Video?" chiese Jim, spalancando gli occhi, allarmato.  
  
" _Sì, ce l’abbiamo. Possiamo riprodurre il filmato, per favore?_ " Le immagini del magistrato e del giornalista di Luquun vennero sostituite da un video abilmente montato di Jim e Spock, entrambi senza maglietta (Jim sapeva che erano, in realtà, nudi) e in piedi uno vicino all’altro. La mano di Spock stava cullando la faccia di Jim, un gesto tenero e dolce che tenne chiunque sul ponte inchiodato a guardare. Quando Jim si girò per baciare il palmo di Spock, qualcuno trasse un brusco respiro. Sullo schermo, Spock inclinò il viso di Jim verso l'alto e le loro labbra finalmente si toccarono. Le mani di Jim scivolarono sulla pelle nuda di Spock. Jim poteva ricordare chiaramente quanto era stato nervoso, ma mentre guardava la scena sembrò una carezza scherzosa, specialmente quando Spock si sciolse d’improvviso contro di lui.  
  
Jim arrischiò un’occhiata dall’altro lato del ponte a Spock, la cui faccia era di un bianco spettrale.  
  
" _Come potete vedere, questo non era il tipo di disperata unione bestiale che, come società, eravamo arrivati ad aspettarci da incontri omosessuali. Era molto affettuosa, e guardando questi due uomini, era chiaro che tenevano veramente l'uno all'altro._ "  
  
L'immagine si bloccò e dopo un momento Jim si girò a guardare Uhura. Era seduta con le mani in grembo. "Signore," disse, senza incontrare del tutto lo sguardo di Jim, "Suggerisco rispettosamente che lei e il comandante Spock continuiate la visione del contenuto della trasmissione in privato."  
  
Jim deglutì a fatica. "Grazie, tenente. Per favore, trasmetta nei miei all – ehm, no. La trasmetta in Sala Conferenze Uno... um, no, c'è uno staff operativo lì dentro, vero? La mandi da qualche parte e mi dica dove l'ha spedita."  
  
"Tenente," disse Spock, "ha detto che questa trasmissione non è stata indirizzata a qualcuno o codificata. Qualcun altro l'ha scaricata?"  
  
Jim non ci aveva pensato. Sperò di mantenere la sua espressione neutrale mentre si voltava in attesa della risposta di Uhura.  
  
"Nove volte, signore. Ho incaricato lo staff delle comunicazioni di non scaricarlo di nuovo e mi sono presa la libertà di limitarne l'accesso, tuttavia..."  
  
"Tuttavia, è difficile controllare la diffusione di simili trasmissioni," disse Spock.  
  
"Ho lanciato una subroutine per eliminarlo dai file della nave ed è stata eliminata... um..." controllò un pannello. "Quattrocentoundici volte."  
  
"Quindi più della metà dell'equipaggio l'ha già vista,” disse Jim.  
  
"È difficile dire chi l‘abbia _vista_ ," disse Uhura. "Ma penso che possiamo affermare con sicurezza che la maggior parte dell'equipaggio vi ha avuto accesso."  
  
"E diventa anche peggio, giusto?" chiese Jim.  
  
Lei annuì.  
  
"Quanto dura?"  
  
"Dieci minuti e quattordici secondi in totale," disse. "Signore? Per quello che vale, non credo che il Magistrato Kiru avesse intenzione di mettervi in imbarazzo. L'intervista riguarda la necessità di una riforma delle leggi sui diritti civili di Luquun. Le riforme sono state approvate ieri, per quanto posso determinare. L'omosessualità è stata depenalizzata. Viene definita ‘un'idea il cui tempo è giunto.’”  
  
"Quanto tempo impiegherà questo messaggio a raggiungere qualcun altro?" chiese Spock.  
  
"Lo ha già fatto," disse Uhura. "L'abbiamo captato dopo che aveva raggiunto la boa di comunicazione. Ora è nel subspazio, quindi immagino che sia stato scaricato da chiunque abbia apparecchiature compatibili con quelle della Federazione."  
  
In quel momento, Jim desiderò di aver lasciato Sulu e Chekov in attesa che le "indagini" fossero completate. Si vergognò immediatamente di se stesso per quello, ma fu inevitabile.  
  
"Qual è la cosa peggiore in quel video, tenente?" chiese Jim.  
  
"Signore, penso davvero che dovresti vederlo in privato."  
  
"Lo farò," la rassicurò Jim. "Ma devo inoltrare un messaggio alla Flotta Stellare. Che cosa sto affrontando? È pornografico?"  
  
Uhura lanciò un'occhiata a Scotty. "No," disse lui, scuotendo un po' la testa, "Non credo. Voglio dire, è chiaro che lei e il signor Spock eravate impegnati in… ah…” L’uomo diventò rosso.  
  
"È un'intervista pensata per i mass media," disse Uhura. "È scandalosa, ma non pornografica."  
  
"Non credo che la sua carriera sia in pericolo, signore," disse Scotty. Accennò verso la porta. "Perché non andate a guardarlo? Un'altra mezz'ora non farà molta differenza. Il gatto è già fuori dal sacco. Uhura, dove lo sta spedendo?"  
  
"La sala conferenze sul ponte quattro."  
  
Jim annuì e fece un cenno a Spock. "Scotty, a lei il ponte."  
  
La corsa del turboascensore al ponte quattro fu dolorosamente silenziosa e tesa. Non dissero nulla mentre Spock recuperava il file e lo riavviava.  
  
Uhura aveva ragione: era un'intervista di dieci minuti in cui si commentavano scene di Spock e Jim che si baciavano, accarezzavano e abbracciavano. La scena più esplicita era una visuale in campo lungo di Jim a carponi, che si aggrappava al letto con la mano visibile mentre Spock si spingeva contro di lui. Erano tanto sfocati da essere quasi irriconoscibili, se non fosse stato per il resto del video.  
  
"Be’?" chiese Jim quando fu finito. "Cosa facciamo adesso?"  
  
"Non credo che ci sia molto che _possiamo_ fare," sottolineò Spock. "Consiglio di inviare i nostri rapporti il più rapidamente possibile e di attendere."  
  
Jim si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Pensi che possiamo nasconderci qui per un paio di settimane fino a quando la faccenda non si sgonfia?"  
  
"Improbabile."  
  
"Non lo pensavo neanch’io."  
  
Spock allungò un braccio oltre il tavolo e prese la mano di Kirk.  
  
"Sai," disse Jim, stringendo le dita di Spock, "Non sono davvero così umiliato dal video come avrei pensato. In realtà mi ha un po' eccitato. Sei un figlio di puttana terribilmente sexy, lo sai?"  
  
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. "Avevo all’incirca la stessa opinione nei tuoi confronti."  
  
Jim si alzò in piedi e si sporse oltre il tavolo per baciare la guancia di Spock.  
  
Il cicalino della porta interruppe la loro conversazione e Jim si raddrizzò, controllò l'immagine sullo schermo (era un’inquadratura di lui accoccolato contro il petto di Spock, il braccio di Spock a circondargli le spalle) e sospirò. "Avanti."  
  
Bones entrò, guardò lo schermo, poi Jim e Spock. "Sto interrompendo qualcosa?"  
  
"Niente affatto," disse Jim.  
  
"Allora," disse Bones, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. "State pensando a un secondo lavoro come star del porno?"  
  
Jim alzò gli occhi al cielo. "L'hai visto, eh?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Cerco di sperare contro ogni speranza che Uhura mi abbia tradito e te lo abbia inviato personalmente."  
  
Bones gli lanciò uno sguardo derisorio.  
  
"Non lo pensavo sul serio. Quindi, come hai fatto ad averlo?"  
  
"Il secondo cugino di terzo grado di qualcuno lo ha inviato al ragazzo che era solito tagliare l’erba del prato di mia nonna," rispose Bones. "Jim, quella cosa è ovunque sulla nave."  
  
"Posso chiedere quale sia la reazione?" chiese Spock.  
  
"Finora due fazioni", rispose Bones. "In un angolo, avete un sacco di romantici sdolcinati che pensano che voi due siate una bella coppia. Nell'altro angolo, avete un gruppo di tizi che hanno dimenticato di non essere più nella confraternita del college che gemono in empatico imbarazzo.”  
  
“Oh, bene,” disse Jim.  
  
"In quale delle due 'fazioni' si trova lei?" chiese Spock.  
  
Bones sorrise leggermente. "Sono sempre stato uno sciocco romanticone," disse. "In quale fazione siete voi due?"  
  
"Penso di propendere verso il romantico sdolcinato," disse Jim. "Pensaci solo su: l'amore vince tutto, comprese le idee obsolete sulle preferenze sessuali. Non suona bene?"  
  
"Non mi descriverei come un romantico sdolcinato..."  
  
"Non ti preoccupare, Spock," lo interruppe Bones, "non credo che lo farebbero neanche gli altri."  
  
"— e non sono sicuro di sapere cosa si qualifica come una 'bella coppia'—"  
  
"Penso che lo siamo," disse Jim.  
  
"— e vorrei puntualizzare che le scene di quel video erano motivate da qualcosa che difficilmente qualcuno potrebbe definire come ‘amore’,”  
  
“Sono devastato," disse Jim.  
  
"—ma mi piacerebbe pensare che, nel caso in cui la nostra relazione continui a crescere, avremmo la solidarietà dell'equipaggio."  
  
Jim sorrise leggermente e prese la mano di Spock. "Penso che l’avremo."  
  
"So che l’avrete," disse Bones. "Avete già il loro supporto. Penso che voi due siate gli unici sulla nave che non fossero già al corrente della vostra relazione."  
  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Un'altra idea il cui tempo è giunto."

Fine


End file.
